Gundam Seed: Reborn
by Hijojo
Summary: When the Earth Forces attack Orb, three kids are caught in the middle, one of the Nicol's younger brother. Will they survive the experience? And is there more than meets the eye? PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Phase 1

Gundam Seed: Reborn Phase 1: Into the Stars

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides Kiru, Ryo, Akiko, Valkus, and Captain Izumi

"Hey guys, wait up," called Nikkoru, who was called Kiru for short, to his friends, a boy and a girl. He was 5 foot and 4 inches, had green hair not long enough to be mistaken for a girl but long enough to be considered long, his eyes were an oak brown color. He was wearing blue jeans, with a long-sleeved red shirt.

As soon as Kiru catches up with them the girl, who has shoulder length brown hair, black khakis, and an orange shirt asks, "Are you okay today, Kiru?"

"Why wouldn't he be okay, Akiko?" asks the boy, who has short brown hair, a smile on his face, sand colored shorts, and a matching t-shirt.

"Because, Ryo, today is November third, AKA the day his brother died in combat!"

"So, are you alright?" asked Ryo

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly, as the three keep on walking, a loud explosion and several GINNs from the Earth Forces (purple robots with heavy sword and a machine gun) appear.

"Guys! We have to go to the shelters," cries Akiko

"Bad idea! There headed towards the shelters, run the other way," yells Kiru so they could hear him over all the noise.

While the three of them are running a giant ship appears with three big missiles on the sides of it.

"Hey, what's that?" asks Ryo

"Looks like a new type of ship," responds Kiru and after he looks at it he turns a pale white, "And those missiles, are nuclear ones. Run faster!"

Turning a corner, the three kids find them selves looking at an archangel-class ship.

"Excuse, us but may we please get on this ship?" asks Akiko

"No! Authorized personal only!" yells the mechanic

"Listen! You see that ship right there? Well, it has nuclear missiles, so if you don't let us on were done for!" demands Kiru, who has taken a more direct approach.

"Captain Izumi, we're having trouble with some kids wanting to come on board," calls the mechanic to the inside.

"Let them in, we don't have time to waste," calls back a female voice, probably the captains.

The thrusters of the ship blasted off, sending the ship into space, and sent all three of them on top of each other.

"Ryo, off my leg and arm please."

"I'll do that when Kiru gets off my stomach, which is on top of your leg and arm."

"Ow, off my head!"

"Coordinator's are supposed to be able to resist pain aren't they?"

"Be quiet Ryo"

"Boys, don't fight."

Minutes later, after the kids get out of their mess, they here a supersonic explosion and they rush to a window.

"Do you think it could be the…" asks a sad Ryo.

"I… I hope n-not," says Akiko, shaking with fear.

As soon as they were back to their senses from fear and sadness they headed off to where the captain was probably going to be, the hangar.

"Mr. Mechanic?" said Akiko to get his attention.

"What?" said the mechanic as he turned around from working on the Gundam.

"Umm… where's the captain?"

"She's busy."

While Akiko was talking to the mechanic the boys were looking at the Gundam as a 16- year old with short black hair and got in it.

"Prepare for launch into combat."

"Hey Kiru," says Ryo in a voice that made it sound like he was hiding something.

"Yeah?"

Ryo then pushes him into the Gundam's cockpit and after a round of "Heys" from Kiru and the other boy the Gundam is launched.

"Listen brat, since I can't go back now, just sit behind me and shut-up."

"Don't call me a brat!" responds Kiru, who is sitting behind the chair, with his arms crossed.

The Gundam, which has a Strike-Gundam head, has a red chest and a white body, takes out a beam saber and an anti-missile shield to block the swords of a GINN.

"Valkus are you at least 1 kilometer away from the ship?" asks Captain Izumi appearing on screen, "How did you get in the cockpit?" she says as she notices Kiru

"I tripped."

"Yes I'm a kilo away."

"Umm…"

"Start the sonic disrupter"

"We have a problem"

"What is it then?"

"That!" says Kiru as he points to GINN coming straight for the ship.

Valkus reacts, but it is too late. The Gundam thrusts back and he goes flying out of the chair and hits his head on the wall.

"Are you okay?" asks Kiru desperately

After getting no response, Kiru climbs into the pilot's chair and tries to take control of the Gundam.

"Let's see how well I can pilot this Gundam," says Kiru while trying to figure out how to pilot it.

The Gundam evades an attack by a GINN and slices the beam saber through its legs. Another custom yellow GINN comes up and grabs the Gundam's arms, so Kiru retaliates by firing it's head vulcans. The GINN backs away and is struck with blast from the beam rifle.

"Valkus, are you all right?" asks Captain Izumi, then she sees Kiru, "Where is Valkus?"

"He was knocked out from the attack that hit us and sent us flying backwards."

"How do you know so much about Gundams?"

"My brother was a Gundam pilot, and taught me a couple things about it. The fact I'm a Coordinator might help, too."

"But Coordinator's are only born in the Plants."

"So my family moved at the end of the last conflict, got to go," says Kiru as he pushes the lever up, to evade a GINN and kicks it in the face.

As the GINN hurls backwards Kiru noticed they are generally staying back so he takes out a beam sniper and start firing.

The Archwarrior fires several air missiles and narrowly dodges a blast from the newly arrived Nazca-class battleship.

Back at the control room, Captain Izumi is in the head seat, random ensigns at the controls, and Akiko and Ryo watching the action unfold.

"Ready missile tubes one through eighteen and lock on to target-Nazca class ship. Fire!" orders Captain Izumi

"Captain, we have an unknown Gundam coming in fa-euh" cries the ensign as everyone crashes against the wall after the ship is thrown by a blast.

"Order a retreat to the Sonic Gundam, and prepare anti-beam charges as well as boosters," says Captain Izumi as everyone recovers.

Later, after the escape Captain Izumi, Akiko, Kiru, Ryo, and Valkus sit in the control room having a meeting with the general about what to do.

"I think the best thing to do right now would be to give Kiru an ensign ranking and Akiko and Ryo a volunteer ranking. Do you except?" asks General Montgomery

A round of "I guess so" came from all three of them, despite the fact they sounded uncertain.

"Furthermore, I believe it is also a good idea to give Kiru the Sonic Gundam and demote Valkus to a skygrasper."

"WHAT!" yells a furious Valkus," Why should this little Brat get control of MY gundam?"

"Not a little brat."

"Because despite never using a Gundam before he gets in the pilot's chair and safely defeats many enemies, you will still have a skygrasper, and you will still be a very good pilot. Now be quiet before I decommission you!"

"Yes sir."

"Now, your next order of business will be to go to a rendez-vous point, currently TBD and meet with the Archangel.

Softly Kiru mumbles, "Arch…angel?"

"Kiru, are you okay?" asks Akiko

(Music starts playing)

"Archangel, that's the ship that killed my brother!" Kiru responds fiercely while everyone gasps. "I will not interact with them at all!" he says while forming a fist, "I will not!" yells Kiru as he punches the wall with his hand.

"I won't," cries Kiru weakly going down to his knees with tears flowing freely.

Next time on Gundam Seed: Reborn

After a battle, separating Kiru from the Archwarrior, he must resist temptation, but can he over power this strong emotion? Next Time: Battle of the Mind

Author's Notes

The Gundam that Kiru piloted was called the Sonic Gundam. The weapon Valkus was going to use was a 1 kilometer sonic disrupter. Kiru is a Coordinator, while Akiko and Ryo aren't. The music playing thing happens in the end of each episode, when emotions seem to be at there highest. TBD is "to be decided".


	2. Phase 2

Gundam Seed: Reborn Phase 2 Battle of the Mind

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides Kiru, Ryo, Akiko, Valkus, and Captain Izumi

As the Archwarrior travels through space, Kiru, Ryo and Akiko are talking.

"So, how long do you think it will take for us to reach the Archa-, "says Ryo as Akiko stomps on his foot," What was that for?"

"For starting to say the a-r-c-h-a-n-g-e-l word," responds Akiko.

"_So, I'm going to meet up with the Archangel crew. But, what if it is a whole different crew than five years ago? Will all my troubles go to waste? And if it is them, what will I do? How will I react?"_ thinks Kiru as he stares off into space, while Ryo and Akiko were talking.

"Kiru, are you all right?" asks Ryo as he notices Kiru staring off into space.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah. I'm fine." Says Kiru as he snaps back into reality.

"Report! All units, level 1 battle stations!" yells Captain Izumi through the intercom.

"Well, that's me. You two are going to the helm of the ship, right?" says Kiru.

"Right"

As Kiru runs off, Ryo and Akiko turn to each other. "Do you think he'll be alright?" asks Ryo.

"He'll be fine… I hope.

"Hello, brat," says Valkus rudely as Kiru jogs into the hangar.

"Don't call me that."

"Boys don't fight. Just get into your cockpits," says the mechanic, breaking the tension.

"Right, right."

"GATX-117, Sonic Gundam, launch!"

"Skygrasper, launch!"

As they launch, Kiru sees the leg of a rusty red, and pitch black colored Gundam, out of the corner of his eye.

"Valkus, I'm going to check something out," announces Kiru.

No sooner had Kiru go after the mysterious Gundam, may GINNS come and surround him.

"Dang it!" says Kiru loudly as he starts attack the many GINNs.

After Kiru blasts one with his beam rifle, something comes out and blasts his thrusters, so he can barely move.

"Huh? My thrusters were taken out?" asks Kiru in confusion..

Then, the same mysterious figure come out and knees the Sonic Gundam so hard, and so fast Kiru can't even see. As he goes flying in circles, the figure takes out two ropes with grappling-hooks type things, goes up and shocks the Sonic Gundam. Kiru screams, but in space, no one can hear you scream. As Kiru falls unconscious, he sees the head of the mysterious Gundam. It has three spikes, like a crown, colored red, and one yellow eye.

"Captain Ramius, there is a Gundam 200 meters away, at 90 degrees," reports a blond boy with glasses, known as Sai Argyle, about two hours after the battle that the Archwarrior was in.

"Get all the information on it you can on it and monitor its position," responds a woman in a Captain's uniform and long brown hair.

"It's the GATX-117 Sonic Gundam, property of the Archwarrior," responds Sai.

"Archwarrior? Isn't that the ship we're meeting up with?" asks a girl with short orange-brown hair, called Miriallia.

"Yes it is. Contact them ASAP and send Kira to retrieve it," says Captain Ramius.

As Captain Izumi appeared on the monitor, Captain Ramius spoke," Hello, I presume you are the Captain of the Archwarrior. I am Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel."

"Yes I am. Captain Maria Izumi. I would have to think this isn't a pleasure call."

"We have recently found a Gundam, apparently not moving according to our resources, that we believe is the Sonic Gundam, which is under your jurisdiction. Do you have the Sonic Gundam in your possession?"

"Unfortunately, no. During a battle mere hours ago, the Sonic Gundam separated from us and we haven't heard from the pilot since," responds Captain Izumi.

"Captain, I found the gundam," says a rusty voice through the communication system.

"Can you send us a picture?" asks Captain Murrue.

"Working on it… done."

"Miriallia, can you show Captain Izumi the picture?"

"Here," says Miriallia as she shows a picture a picture of Sonic Gundam without its phase shift armor.

"That is him! Recover the ship ASAP," comments Captain Izumi.

"Kira, bring back the Gundam."

"Right away."

A few hours later Kiru suddenly sits up fast.

"Huh? Where the heck am I?" Kiru wonders out loud to himself.

"Relax kid, your on the Archangel," says a dark-skinned, blond hair person Kiru had not noticed before.

"Arch...angel" whispers Kiru as he flashes back.

Flashback

Kiru is in a fancy room, where his brother, Nicol is playing the piano. Kiru comes in and we don't hear the conversation, except one sentence Nicol says, "Myself and the rest of the Le Crueset team are currently on the trail of a ship called the Archangel."

"Next we see Kiru, with tears streaming down his face yelling," Archangel is the ship that killed my brother!"

End Flashback

"Hey kid are you alright?" asks the person sitting in the corner.

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm going to tell… someone you're awake," says the person as he exits the room.

A little while later Kiru exits the room and starts exploring the ship.

"Since it's the same class as the Archwarrior, it should have the same interior, so I should know my way around," therorizes Kiru softly.

As he turns the hallway he runs into the blond guy again.

"Hi. The captain contacted your ship, so they know you awake."

"That's good, but will you tell me how the heck I got on to the ship and why I have the bandages around my head?"

"Well, apparently during a battle something hit you away from the ship and electrocuted your Gundam. We found you and poof- here you are."

"Thanks, by the way what's your name?" asks Kiru

"Dearka."

After exploring some more, Kiru takes off a pendant around his neck and flips it open with a sigh. Inside is a family picture of him, his older brother, and his parents.

As he runs his fingers over it he thinks," _So, now parents are dead. So I'm the last Amarfi? I mean my parents, Nicol, cousins, aunt and uncle-all dead. Dang it! And all because of the stupid Earth Forces!"_

"So you're the pilot of that Gundam we found?" asks a blond girl.

"Oh! Yeah." Says Kiru as he closes the pendant and puts it back around his neck.

"So, whatcha doing?"

"Just…remembering. What's your name?"

"Cagalli."

"Well, I'm off to explore see ya," says Kiru as he walk down the hall.

After turning a few corners, and walking down a couple hallways Kiru sees a group of three, which has two boys and one girl, and goes up to them.

"Uhh, Hiya," says Kiru shyly.

"You're that kid from the gundam that was found earlier," says Miriallia.

"Yes."

"Didn't know kids your age did pilot gundams," says a person with brown hair, and a blue piloting uniform, called Kira.

"Yeah, well, I got pushed into the gundam and happened to be better than the current pilot, so I got the job," says Kiru embarrassed.

We see a teen with short black hair and a pilot's uniform talking to someone with long pink hair.

"So, Lacus, how are the negotiations for an improved treaty between the Earth and the Plants going?" asks the teen with black hair

"Okay, Athrun, but I think the people in the Earth Alliance think I'm just a pink haired, air-head, and I think the Plant's chose me because I'm a big star," says Lacus.

"Well, just try to make a good case for what the treaty should be like, and they'll respect you in no time," says Athrun.

"Thank you Athrun, you really helped cheer me up," says Lacus as Athrun blushes," I must get going, I will hopeful talk to you soon. Good-bye."

About an hour later, and 15 minutes to the meeting point, Kiru hears the crew from the last war talking to Captain Izumi.

"So, in all, from what I've heard Kiru is acting nice to the crew," reports Captain Ramius.

"Which I think is strange since-, "says Ryo until his foot stepped by Akiko,"Hey!"

"Strange why?" asks Kira, whose words reflect on everyone's minds.

"Well…" starts Akiko unsurely.

"I think it's fair to tell them," comments Captain Izumi.

"Well, you said earlier you all took part in the previous war on this ship. Kiru's brother was killed in war by someone on the crew of the Archangel." Says Akiko.

"By any chance, do you know his name?" asks Athrun.

"His name was Nicol and killed by the Strike Gundam," says Ryo, and as everyone gasps he finishes," he raves about his brother enough," finishing the question Athrun was going to ask.

After letting the news sink in, Athrun says," Dearka and I… we knew Nicol."

"So do you know who did it?" asks Ryo Curiously.

(Music Starts Playing)

"I…I did," says Kira meekly.

The door then opens to reveal Kiru standing there. He has a dead serious, calm, frown on his face.

"So, you did it. I've looking for you a long time. Don't expect me to be nice to you, because I am out for blood," says Kiru in a monotone.

Next Time on Gundam Seed: Reborn

When ZAFT calls, the crew goes to the Plants. Here they find memories, and not all good ones. And what do clones have to do with this? Next Time: Phase 03: Plant's Memories.

Author's notes

Expect Kiru being like he was in the end some more. Yzak will appear later, around chapter 4 or 5, working for ZAFT. And in case you didn't notice it before, Kiru's brother is Nicol.

Review Comments

Princess Fey

Thanks for the info on it being fast-paced. I will try to add more scenes for a slower pace. Thanks for my 1st review.


	3. Phase 3

Gundam Seed: Reborn Phase 3 Plant's Memories

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides Kiru, Ryo, Akiko, Valkus, and Captain Izumi.

One day has passed since Kiru's revelation. Kiru, Ryo, and Akiko were in their Ryo and Kiru's room.

"So, Kiru what are you going to do about being accompanied by the Archangel?" asked Akiko

"Easy, I'm going to ignore them. Except Kira, I'm going to get vengeance on him," responds Kiru with a little evil smirk.

In the control room of the Archwarrior, a representative, wearing a ZAFT uniform appears. "Hello. This is the Archwarrior, is it not?" he says.

"Yes, what is your business?" says Captain Izumi.

"We would like for your ship, and your companion, the Archangel, to come to the Plants to investigate a certain person, and his company."

"Why couldn't you look it into this yourself?" curiously asks Izumi.

"We have no way of knowing what officials he paid, but reports say he paid at least half of us off."

"Okay. We will talk to the Archangel and decide what to do," announces Captain Izumi.

"All right," says the orange-haired official and signed off.

"Get me Captain Ramius stat."

"Hello Captain Izumi," says Captain Ramius as she appears on screen.

"I just got a call from a ZAFT official and he asked us to investigate something."

Before Murrue spoke Cagalli appeared on screen and said, "Excuse me, but I think that would be a good idea because with the Orb fleet at a minimum and us at war, I think it would be good idea to become potential allies with the Plants. They might help us out of a jam.

"Agreed," Says Captain Ramius.

"So it's settled, we change courses to the Plants immediately."

Cagalli walks around the corner and sees Dearka, and Athrun talking.

"Hey guys, did you hear? That we're going to the Plants?" asks Cagalli.

"That's bad for us…," says Athrun.

"Why?"

"…Because we were brand as traitors to the Plants," says Dearka, continuing the line of thought.

"Oh, yeah. That sucks. But, you don't have to leave the ship."

"Huh?" said both boys in unison.

"Captain Ramius said only a select group of people were leaving the ship."

At the control room of the Archangel Captain Ramius and Captain Izumi were talking about who to send to investigate.

"I think we should those kids aboard you're ship along with Cagalli, and someone else," say Captain Ramius.

"Why?" inquires Captain Izumi.

"Because they're kids and kids can't be trapped on a ship. Also, one of them is the only Coordinator not having bad relations with ZAFT."

"Good idea. I think we should send Valkus also because he's experienced," states Captain Izumi.

"So it's settled. We send Kiru, Valkus, Ryo, Cagalli, and Akiko."

"Agreed."

"So, which ones are going to investigate?" asks the same orange-haired official from before.

"They are," says Captaim Izumi as she points to a group of Kiru, Valkus, Ryo, Akiko, and Cagalli, Kiru wearing a frown on his face, and Valkus looking annoyed.

As the group starts walking to their destination, Kiru shoots glares at Cagalli.

"Will you stop glaring at me!" demands Cagalli

"Why? I know you you're Kira's brother," says Kiru in his monotone.

"What! How did you find out?" screams Cagalli

"Word of mouth."

"So tell me, why shouldn't I just hurt you right now and get my vengeance?" asks Kiru a little while later.

"Uh… because you'll get in trouble and Kira will get mad," says a semi-panicked, semi-calm Cagalli.

"Lucky for you, I don't hurt innocents," responds Kiru flatly.

At this point Valkus sighs, "How come I'm stuck with three brats and a stuck up princess?"

"For the millionith time I am no and I repeat not a brat!" yells Kiru.

"Yes you are."

At this point Kiru sticks his tongue at him and while Valkus tries to catch Kiru Ryo says, "For some odd reason, I think Kiru's feeling better now," as Akiko and Cagalli sweat drop.

As the antics of the group are going on Athrun is back at the Archangel, thinking, "_The Plants. The last time I was here was when I tried to talk to my father and failed. After that I was brand as a traitor. If someone finds out I'm here, will I be arrested for treason?_

Elsewhere on the ship Kira is also thinking, "_Plants, I was never really here before, but I met and fought people from them. Including Kiru's brother, Nicol, was that his name? That I killed._

After things quiet down, the group reaches the place where there supposed to go and enter.

"Are you the people supposed investigate me?" says a bald professor.

"Yes we are," comes from Valkus.

"Now will someone please tell us what we're supposed to investigate?" asks an impatient Ryo.

"You know, he's right. We never did learn what we're supposed to investigate," comments Akiko.

"Well, my business is to 'resurrect' or clone loved ones for a price. I allow them to choose and alterations and age," says the professor as Kiru's eyes gleam.

"Well, well, well, how can I show you I am legit? Perhaps clone one for you?" asks the professor.

"Here's a question for ya, how do you get the DNA needed for cloning?" asks Cagalli

"ZAFT security rule number 59363, all returning or entering ZAFT members must give a DNA sample to confirm the given identity. In other words, all people working for ZAFT must give a DNA sample after entering or coming back for whatever reason," answers Kiru, and after getting weird looks from everyone he continues," What? Anyone in ZAFT must learn those and I picked a couple from my brother."

"He's right, and most of my clients had their family killed in war, so we have a sample on hand. Back to proving I'm legit if you come back tomorrow with someone in mind, we will clone them, providing I have the DNA."

After that the group left to report their findings to the captains.

"So they'll clone someone for free?" asks Captain Izumi.

"Yes, that's what he said," answered Valkus.

We see a man shadowed saying, "Launch the GINNs."

Then a blow struck the Archwarrior and everybody grabbed onto something to stop themselves from going flying.

"All units, level 1 battle stations."

"Brat, let's go."

"Right and stop calling me 'brat!" said Kiru.

Hurriedly, Valkus and Kiru suited up and ran to the hangar.

"Kids, go to your mobile suits or Gundam now!" orders the mechanic.

"Don't need to tell me twice," says Kiru, "But him on the other hand probably needs to be told again."

"Oh, shut-up brat," says Valkus.

As Kiru and Valkus climbed in to their cockpits, thay both had a stern look on there face, Valkus to prove he was better than Kiru, and Kiru to get back to try and clone Nicol.

"GATX-117 Sonic Gundam. Launch!"

"Skygrasper. Launch!

Kiru took out his beam saber to deflect a GINN's sword and swung back, cutting the GINN's hand off.

Valkus' skygrasper dodged a missile barrage and shoots two missiles at the GINN who launched it. He then fires a cannon at GINN heading towards it.

Kiru was drawn into hand-to-hand combat with a strong GINN. He punches at it and after the GINN's dodge slashes it in half diagonally.

We see the shadowed man again as he hits something and then calmly says," Oh, well, order a retreat. At least we will get a mole in those blasted ships."

Suddenly the GINNs all started running away as fast as they could.

"Kiru, Valkus, return to the ship and we'll continue what we were doing," calls Captain Ramius.

As peace to the ships returned, they got back to their discussion on who to bring back.

"I would like to bring Tolle back," says Miriallia.

"What about Flay?" asks Kira.

"I wouldn't mind getting Mwu back," comments Captain Ramius.

"Everyone! We have to be logical in this. And I hate to spoil all the fun but, they said if they have the DNA, and they won't for any naturals," says Valkus and silence follows, everyone thinking.

"Well, then, could be clone Nicol?" asks Kiru quietly.

All eyes were on Kiru. "Well, it makes sense since he was in ZAFT and they took a DNA sample of him right after he returned, and right before he was killed," says Kiru, shooting a glare at Kira.

"That makes sense… I guess," says Athrun.

"And it would help the situation on Orb. Have you noticed that after the war where the heck will three thirteen year-olds go? With Nicol he has a training history and that would be useful," finishes Kiru.

"So it's decided. We will clone Nicol. Kiru, since you're his brother, you're in charge of the important aspects such as age," says Captain Ramius.

At the cloning place, the group and both captains are there.

"So, who are going to clone?" asks the professor.

Kiru steps forward and says," Nicol Armarfi. Is he in there?"

"One moment… why yes he is in there," says the professor as Kiru smiles at that last part. "What age would you like to have him?"

"15, the same age as he died," answers Kiru.

"Beginning cloning process. Cloning process complete," says a computer's voice.

A pod with fog and a shadow in opens and we see Nicol's face.

(Music Starts Playing)

"Nicol!" cries Kiru enthusiastically.

"Kir…u?" says Nicol weakly," Is that you?"

"Yes," Kiru says as tears fill is eyes, "Here, put these on and I'll explain," he says as he hands Nicol an Orb uniform.

Next Time on Gundam Seed: Reborn

Nicol's back and is readjusting to things. But after a ZAFT raid where will his loyalties lie? Next Time: Phase 4: Raid of the Archs.

Author's Notes

Random trivia fact, code 59363 actual has to do with Nicol's name. The only way for me to move the plot forward was for me to clone/resurrect

Nicol.

Review Comments

Princess Fay

Glad you liked last chapter better. Thanks for the review.


	4. Phase 4

Gundam Seed: Reborn Phase 4: Raid of the Archs

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides Kiru, Ryo, Akiko, Valkus and Captain Izumi.

"So, basically, I died, 5 years pass and you 'resurrected' me?" asks Nicol.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," responds Kiru.

"Anything interesting happen during those 5 years?" asks Nicol.

"Let's see, the family moved to Orb after the war, I met Ryo and Akiko, the war started, due to nukes I got on the ship, and… Mom… and Dad," says Kiru as he starts tearing up.

"What happened to them?"

"The nukes struck where we were living in Orb and they… died!" says Kiru as he starts crying.

"There, there, Kiru it's all right. Besides I'm here now and that's defiantly good," soothingly says Nicol as he let's Kiru cry on him.

"Thanks, sniff Nicol," says Kiru as he stops crying.

"So, I heard you pilot a Gundam, which one?" inquires Nicol, changing the subject.

"Come on, I'll show you!" says a very excited Kiru, starting to jog down the hallway.

As soon as Kiru and Nicol caught up, a big explosion happened and a boarding tube came in, preventing any air from going out, and ZAFT members came rushing in. The one in front, apparently the leader, said, "All troops move out, and capture any crew members or supplies you see,"

As the men went out the door two noticed Kiru and Nicol and demanded, "Put your arms up in the air!"

"As Kiru and Nicol did that both guards fall to the ground as Valkus stands over them.

"Here," says Valkus as he hands Nicol a stun gun," this will stun them for about twenty minutes."

"Hey, how come I don't get a stun gun?" asks Kiru.

"Because, you're an irresponsible brat," answers Valkus, and as soon as he turned around Kiru stuck his tongue at him.

Two familiar screams are heard and Kiru whispers, "Ryo, and Akiko-no, as he darts off to find the source of the screams.

"Kiru, wait!" yells Nicol, but to no avail

As Kiru finds the source of the screams, a soldier raises his gun and fires. Kiru skillfully evades the bullets; he runs up and hits the man in the chin, and the man become unconscious.

"Are you two ok?" asks Kiru, breathing hard from all the running.

"We're fine," states Akiko.

"Kiru!" yells Nicol as he comes up, "Are you ok?"

"Fine, not a scratch on me," proclaims Kiru.

"Good."

The soldier Kiru knocked unconscious, wakes up, just in time to hear an announcement by the leader, "All forces retreat! Repeat: all forces retreat!"

As the soldier scurries away Kiru asks, "Why do you think they left so abruptly?"

"Heh, abruptly, is that you big word of the day?" teases Ryo.

"Yeah."

"So you have enough big words to have one each day?" asks Ryo bursting with laughter.

As the two boys glared at each other, Nicol asks Akiko, "Do they do that a lot?"

"Yes, they do. Now I have to stop them from tearing each other a part," replies Akiko.

"Kiru, I'm going to try and find Athrun and Dearka, ok?" asks Nicol.

"Ok."

As Nicol turns the hallway an announcement come over the speaker system, "Will Kiru and Nicol Amarfi please come to the control room immediately?"

"Come on Nicol."

"Ah, you're here," says Captain Izumi as the brothers enter the room, "As you know and experienced, a ZAFT raid happened not one hour ago, so they are no longer our allies. We want to make sure neither of you would betray us."

"What!" snaps Kiru, "Why the heck would either of us do it?"

"Well, it's mostly Nicol were worried about, we just want to make sure if he does betray us, you won't go with them," calmly says Captain Izumi.

"What! If Nicol was going to betray us the most opportune moment would have been during the raid!" yells Kiru.

"We'll need a guard for him, just in case."

"I'll do it," volunteers Kiru.

"That's what we thought."

"Here," says an ensign as he hands Kiru a stun gun.

"What's this for" asks Kiru.

"To stop Nicol if he does decide to betray us."

"Captain, Two Nazca class ships are approaching."

"Right. All troops' level 1 battle stations!" announces Captain Izumi over the intercom.

As Kiru runs out he sees Valkus just standing there and asks, "Valkus, we have a battle!"

"Right, right."

As the two pilots come into the hangar the mechanic says, "Hey boys get into your mobile suits.

"Don't you mean my and ex-mine mobile suits?" says Valkus rudely.

"Why don't you just shut-up?" asks Kiru.

"GATX-117 Sonic Gundam. Launch!"

"Skygrasper. Launch!"

As the skygrasper fires its cannon at a GINN, Kiru is taking out GINNs using a sniper rifle. Valkus is hit by a GINN, causing minimum damage, and retaliate by hitting the GINN with its missiles.

Kiru is now using his Gundam for close range combat. He punches a GINN and the takes its arms and legs off by using the beam sword.

We see Nicol, watching the battle and he whispers, "Kiru, I don't want you to die."

Back to Kiru, he cuts the head off of a GINN and it explodes. His arms are trapped by a GINN and is about to be stabbed when he kicks the GINN attacking him back and throws the GINN holding him onto the other GINN's sword.

"All mobile suits retreat," says a low, dark, yet familiar voice that Kiru's Gundam picks up.

"Our mobile suits, return to the ships," declares Captain Izumi.

As Kiru got back to the ship, he runs to try and find Nicol.

"I bet Nicol is in his room," thinks Kiru out loud to himself.

Kiru goes to Nicol's room and finds him there.

"Hey, Kiru, why don't you give me a tour of his place?"

Another violent explosion took place as Kiru and Nicol were leaving the room and more ZAFT troops came in.

"Kiru, we should run in different directions, so if they catch one of us they might not catch the other," says Nicol as the brothers back up into the two hallways and sprint through them.

"Kiru!" yells Akiko as Kiru runs up to them.

A guard comes around the corner and pulls a gun on them, while Kiru pulls out the stun gun.

"Woah, where the heck did you get that?" asks Ryo staring at the stun gun.

"Long story."

Kiru fires his stun gun and hits the soldier as he prepares to fire and the soldier slumps to the ground.

"We should find a safe place," suggests Akiko.

"Good idea."

"How about the hangar?" asks Ryo.

"Right," all three say in unison.

As the three go to the hangar, without encountering any more soldiers, Kiru thinks he sees something and, appropriately says, "Guys, I'm going to check something out.

"Nicol?" asks Kiru as he sees Nicol, "What are you doing here?"

(Music Starts Playing)

"I'm sorry Kiru, I really am," and with that he pulls out the stun gun.

Kiru gasps and says, "What are you doing Nicol?"

Nicol, almost crying, shoots the stun gun and runs off..

Before Kiru totally passes out, he manages to say, "Why? Nicol, Why?" as tears roll down his eyes freely.

Next Time on Gundam Seed: Reborn

Kiru, as a result of Nicol's betrayal, is barely talking. And When he meets Nicol on the battle field, what will he do? Next Time: Phase 4 Betrayed in the Cold

Author's Notes

Well, who didn't see that coming? If I continue writing at this pace, I should be done by the end of the month. I now accept anonymous reviews.

Review Comments

Princess Fey

Glad you like the plans I have for it.


	5. Phase 5

Gundam Seed: Reborn Phase 5: Betrayed in the Cold

"Hm?" mumbles Kiru as he sits up after being unconscious, with a bandage wrapped around his head, in the Archwarrior's infirmary.

"Oh you're awake! Awesome!" says Ryo as Kiru notices him and Akiko sitting in the corner, "I bet your wondering how you got here, huh?" continues Ryo.

"You see, right after we found you, the ZAFT soldiers found us, but right after that they all got retreated," says Akiko as we see a flashback.

Flashback

We see Ryo and Akiko worried, and turning a corner to find Kiru unconscious, they rush to him and Akiko takes his wrist, probably taking his pulse. Ryo visibly breathes a sigh.

A soldier rounds the corner and his mouth flails as he points his gun at Ryo and Akiko. We see an intercom message come over through the soldier's helmet, and he reacts angrily by punching a wall.

Akiko and Ryo breathe a sigh of relief as Ryo puts Kiru on his back piggy back style as they run to the infirmary.

End Flashback

As Kiru walks out of the infirmary, Ryo asks, "Woah, woah, woah! Are you sure you should be walking around so soon?"

Kiru nods his head slowly and continues out the door. Ryo and Akiko follow him. Kiru enters his and Ryo's room and slams the door right in his friend's faces.

"Kiru, do you mind if we come in?" asks Ryo.

"I'm not sure it's the best idea to disturb him, Ryo," comments Akiko.

The door opens, Kiru walks into view and says, "Yes, I do," coldly (he will talk like this for a while unless otherwise noted.)

He closes the door, and with a little smirk Akiko says, "Told you so."

"That's awfully out of character of you," responds Ryo.

"I blame the military, and hanging around with you and Kiru too much," says Akiko as Ryo laughs at this.

"Will Kiru Amarfi please come to the control room," says Captain Izumi's voice over the intercom.

Kiru walks outside, completely ignoring Ryo and Akiko, even though they were just outside his door and saying his name over and over again, in a vain attempt to make conversation.

Walking into the control room a few minutes later, Kiru says "Hm?"

"Ah, Kiru you're here," says Captain Izumi, "We think now that Nicol's betrayed us, we need to make sure you won't betray us, too."

"I won't," responds Kiru.

"Ok, you may leave now," says Captain Izumi.

"What! You're just letting him leave, he may be lying," says Valkus, smirking a little at Kiru.

"Kiru, you can leave. Valkus, can I talk to you privately?" says Captain Izumi.

"Yes ma'am," says Valkus.

As Kiru leaves, Valkus asks, "Why did you just trust him so easily?"

"I've been in the army for a while and I learned a few neat tricks. One of those is to see if their telling the truth by looking in their eyes. Besides, you could tell he was crushed just by his voice," lectures Captain Izumi.

At the ZAFT base where Nicol was, he goes to meet his new commander.

"So, what's our captain's name?" asks Nicol curiously.

"His name is Captain Yzak Jule," says another soldier.

"Yzak?" mumbles Nicol so softly no one can hear him.

"Here we are," says the other soldier.

They go through the door and Nicol says, "Yzak!" at seeing Yzak in a white captain's outfit.

"That's Captain Jule to you now, Nicol," corrects Yzak.

"Yes sir. Sorry Y-Captain Jule," says Nicol.

"Artimis, you are dismissed," says Yzak pointing to the other soldier.

"Yes sir," says Artimis as he exits the room.

"Nicol, we're going to the hangar to show you your mobile suit," orders Yzak.

As Yzak and Nicol reach the hangar Nicol gasps in shock.

"Yes, that is the Blitz Gundam v.2. You will be piloting it," says Yzak answering the question, "It features the equipment as the Blitz Gundam v.1, using an upgrade of the mirage cloud, so you can use that and it's phase shift armor in unison."

"Captain, we have found the Archangel and Archwarrior," reports Artimis.

"Good, Nicol, get into your pilot suit and prepare to launch."

"GATX-207, Blitz Gundam, launch!"

"Level 1 battle stations!" yells Captain Izumi over the intercom.

Kiru leaves the room and Ryo and Akiko approach him. "Hey Kir-," Ryo starts to say, but Kiru interrupts and says, "Go away," and starts to jog to the hangar.

"What a jerk," says Ryo after Kiru is out of earshot.

"He is still our friend," reminds Akiko.

"I know but, what a jerk," says Ryo as Akiko sweatdrops.

At the hangar Valkus is about to enter his skygrasper as Kiru jogs in, and Valkus says,"Hey brat, hurry up." To this Kiru just ignores him and enters the Sonic Gundam.

"GATX-117, Sonic Gundam, launch!"

"Skygrasper launch!"

As the Sonic and the skygrasper launch, the Buster, Freedom, and Justice launch.

Kiru sees the Blitz v.2 and goes after it, ignoring all the other GINNs. When he finally catches up he says quietly, "Nicol…"

"Kiru, don't think I'm going to let you just say some words and convince me to go back to your side. This isn't some dumb fairy tale. This is real life. Brat," says Nicol cruelly, and just for a second Kiru thinks he sees a computer chip.

"I don't expect you to come back to our side. I'm not here to talk, I'm here to fight," says Kiru calmly.

"Good," says Nicol as he turns on the Mirage Cloud.

Kiru scoots his eyes back and forth, trying desperately to find the hidden Gundam, suddenly flying back a little.

"Kiru," says Captain Izumi as she appears on screen, "Activate the Sonic Disrupter, it will stop the Blitz from moving."

"Activating 1-kilometer Sonic Disruptor," says Kiru as the chest right below the cockpit of the Sonic opens up and a large cannon-like device comes out. It fires an invisible wave that makes the Blitz appear and stop moving.

"Dang it!" yells Nicol as his Gundam stops moving.

"Kiru behind you!" calls Dearka as a GINN has Kiru in his range. In order to move, Kiru deactivates the sonic disrupter, takes a beam saber and cuts through the GINN aiming at it.

"Dumb brat!" yells Nicol at Kiru.

This is Kiru's breaking point. He shouts, "Do you know what I've been through! My parents are dead! Not yours, you stupid clone. Then I was betrayed by someone I thought I could trust."

At the control room Ryo says, "Call me an idiot, but I think he might be feeling a bit better," as Akiko sighs and says, "Idiot."

We see a seed floating, with the colors of the rainbow under it. The seed breaks and we see Kiru's face, his eyes are now gray. Sonic takes out a beam saber, and before you know it thrusts the saber through the Blitz's legs. The Blitz fires some missiles at Kiru but he takes slices through the heavy barrage of missiles.

Kiru than does something surprising, he takes out his shield. He avoids some vulcans and rams the shield into Blitz, heavily damaging it.

"All units retreat!" orders Yzak.

"Kiru, are you alright?" asks Akiko, in the hangar when Kiru gets out of the Gundam.

"Hn," says Kiru.

"I think that means 'I'm ok' but I don't speak jerk-coldenese," says Ryo as Kiru glares a hole through him.

We see Nicol, Artimis, and someone else in a room.

"Hiya, kilt-boy" says the other guy to Artimis.

"A kilt is perfectly good men's clothing, besides I'm Scottish. At least not named something girly like Francis," snaps Artimis.

As Nicol's focuses out Artimis' and Francis' argument, he thinks, "_Darn. Oh, well, I'll get him next time. But do I really want to?_" as Nicol thinks that last part he has to put his head into his hands, from the pain

"Kiru, why did you suddenly get so much better at piloting," asks Ryo

"Hn," says Kiru.

(Music Starts Playing)

"I can tell you," says Kira's voice from out of nowhere, immediately glared at by Kiru," It's called a 'seed' and gives you powers at a high emotion point. Only certain Coordinator's have it."

Next Time on Gundam Seed: Reborn

After a battle, Nicol is captured. What will happen to him now? Next Time: Confronting the Enemy Part 1

Author's Notes

Don't expect Artimis and Francis to come back. They were just for laughs.

Review Comments

Princess Fey

Well, you could always put it up at sister sight.


	6. Phase 6

Gundam Seed: Reborn Phase 6: Confronting the Enemy

Taking off from the previous chapter, Akiko asks, "So, what does seed stand for, it is an acronym, right?"

"Right, and it stands for Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-Factor, of course you take off the Factor part of it, but yeah, that's what it stands for," says Kira.

Kiru gets up and while walking out the door says, "Thanks," to Kira.

"Hey, Kiru where are you going?" asks Ryo, as if he was suspecting something.

"To get some sleep," replies Kiru coldly, with a small yawn to emphasize the point better.

About an hour later, while Kiru was sleeping, Ryo and Akiko were talking.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised Kiru was so sleepy, I mean he got a good sleep last night, and it's only…" said Ryo as he looked at his watch, "…4:00."

"Fighting Nicol probably took a lot out of him, and that 'seed' thingy must have been pretty tiring," responds Akiko.

At the ZAFT ship, Nicol, is washing some blood of his face, probably from the fight, when he notices something on his face in the mirror.

"Hey, what's this?" asks Nicol to no one in particularly when he brushes his green hair aside, and sees a small electronic device stuck to his face, "Bet I could pull this off." When he tries, he cries out in pain, because the device sent a small electrical shock through his body. "_I've got to see Yzak about this_," thinks Nicol, and sets off to find Yzak.

"Captain Jule!" exclaims Nicol as he finds Yzak alone in his room.

"Hello Nicol, and just call me Yzak, I'm off duty now," says Yzak calmly.

"You may be on break, but I'm here on business. Now what is this thing on the side of my head?" says Nicol, trying not to snap at Yzak, as he pushes his hair out of the way to point out the electronic piece of metal.

"Oh, that thing. I was wondering how long it would take you to notice that," calmly speaks Yzak.

"But what is it?" asks Nicol letting a bit of his temper out, sounding a bit like Kiru being cold to someone.

"A behavior modifier. It will make you 100 loyal to ZAFT and make you more aggressive," answers Yzak, Useful isn't it?"

"Take it off!" demands Nicol.

"Why? Don't you want to be in ZAFT?" says Yzak.

"Not really, no. Besides, I don't want to fight against my little brother!" said Nicol.

"Didn't know you had a little brother."

"There are a lot of things you know about me, Captain Jule," says Nicol, and he says the last part mockingly.

"That's it!" says Yzak angrily and takes out a device, "This will make more loyal to ZAFT," he says as he turns a knob on the device up.

Nicol is on his knees due to the pain, while Yzak takes an evil smile on his face.

A while after Kiru woke up he rejoins Ryo and Akiko in a hallway.

"Feeling better, Kiru?" asks Akiko

"Hn," came Kiru's natural response.

"All units level 1 battle stations! We are entering combat! Repeat, all units level 1 battle stations."

As Kiru runs off to the hangar, Ryo asks, "When do you think he'll be come Mr. Not Depressed instead of Mr. Super Depressed?"

Akiko sweatdrops before murmuring, "Typical Ryo," and finally said, "Depends, maybe soon, or maybe never. Who knows? And why are you asking me?"

In response Ryo just shrugs and says, "Because you're standing next to me."

"GATX-117, Sonic Gundam launch!"

"Skygrasper, Launch!"

"Everyone, be careful," warns Captain Murrue, "We fighting both ZAFT and the Eart Forces."

Kiru takes the early offensive by immediately going after two GINNs with his beam sniper. He easily blasts their arms and legs off. He sees the red and black Gundam and the Blitz sparring so he goes after them. He takes out his beam rifle along with his already out beam sniper and blasts both of them head-on. The Blitz turns on its mirage cloud and while Kiru's eyes are darting back and forth, the other Gundam comes up and smashes a hammer into the Sonic Gundam's arm.

For a moment, Kiru ignores where the Blitz might be and concentrates on the mystery Gundam. He takes out the beam saber, puts away his other weapons, and blocks the other Gundam's hammer. The Sonic takes a step back to avoid the hammer, and when he tries to block the hammer, a beam chain comes and wraps around the beam saber, trapping the beam saber, and allowing the hammer to hit the Sonic Gundam. The other Gundam pulls, Kiru in using the beam chain, and Kiru retaliates by kicking the chest of the Gundam.

Valkus is chasing down a GINN when a blast comes close to him.

"Hey! Watch that!" exclaims Valkus angrily to the Freedom Gundam, where the shot came from.

"Sorry!" apologizes Kira.

Athrun takes out the Justice's beam sabers and quickly cuts two GINNs in half, while Dearka chases down two more GINNs with his cannon.

Kiru, still without his beam saber, has taken out a shield and a beam sniper, trying to shoot off the arm that has his beam saber, to reclaim it. Realizing his strategy isn't working, he goes up to the mystery Gundam, and punches at it. The Gundam sidesteps, and in response, tries to bash its knee into the cockpit. Kiru's hit, and goes back a little, manages to kick the gundam's arm, making the beam saber go flying. Kiru goes after it, and the other Gundam chases after Kiru. In a mist of the battle, Kiru loses the other Gundam, but right after he gets the beam saber, the Blitz appears from out of nowhere. The Blitz then latches on to the Sonic, and while Kiru struggles to break free, Nicol appears on the screen and says, "Stop trying to break free, it's no use; by the way, the Blitz will self-destruct."

"What! Are you so dedicated to your cause you'll die?" exclaims Kiru angrily.

When trying to break free from the self-destructing Gundam, Kiru makes the Sonic hit Nicol's cockpit, giving it a violent jerk, and Nicol's head hits the head of the chair, making the behavior modifier come off.

Reawaking to his surroundings, Nicol says, "What happened? Where am I? Kiru what's going on?"

"Basically, you betrayed us, worked for ZAFT, and your machine is gonna go boom soon," answers Kiru.

"What! It's self-destructing!" panics Nicol, and when he regain self-control, "I'm going to leave now," and with that Nicol makes the Blitz detach itself from the Sonic and goes as far away as he can before it explodes.

"Nicol!" cries Kiru as the Blitz is destroyed. We see a seed floating, with the colors of the rainbow under it. The seed breaks and we see

Kiru's face, his eyes are now gray.

"Oh boo-hoo," mocks someone as appears on screen, "So your brother died, that's nothing to be sad about."

"Who are you?" asks Kiru, once again being cold.

"Why, I'm the pilot as of the mystery Gundam, also known as the Lunar Gundam," says the man as he unshadowed for the first time. He turns out to be… the cloning professor.

"I remember you! You're the one… who cloned Nicol," said Kiru as everything fits into place.

"_Duh! The professor cloned Nicol, and when he needed to talk to Nicol privately, and that's when he put on the metal thing. But why is he working for the Earth Forces?" _ thinks Kiru.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm working for the Earth Forces," says the professor, "Well, I'm really a spy."

"All Earth Forces retreat! All Earth Forces retreat!" comes a signal.

"Lucky you," comments the professor bitterly as he leaves.

"All ZAFT forces retreat! All ZAFT forces retreat!" comes another signal.

"Well Orb forces, you should come back as well," says Captain Ramuis once all the other troops had left.

"But why!" complains Kiru as he is talking to the two Captains after he's back, "Why won't you let me look for Nicol in a skygrasper?"

"We can't let a traitor and a spy on the ship," answers a calm captain Izumi.

"I'm telling you, it was that metal device!" argues Kiru, "What if we confine him to the hospital room or something like that?"

"Fine, fine, but let Valkus pilot the skygrasper," says Captain Murrue as she just sighs.

"Me!" complains Valkus.

"Yes you now get going!" says Captain Izumi.

"Brat, put on a space suit, and take a breathing device for your bro in case we find him," says Valkus.

"Fine, but stop calling me a brat!" says Kiru as he finds the stuff he needs.

"Start with the debris," orders Kiru as their both in the skygrasper.

As they search (but mostly Kiru), he looks through the wreckage, and murmurs, "Nicol," over and over again.

"He's not… here," says Kiru softly as he breaks down into tears, "No…"

"Wait!" Kiru says as he notices something strange, "Go over there!" he orders and points to the place.

"It's Nicol!" cries Kiru when he sees Nicol's body floating in space, I'm going out!"

Kiru dives out to Nicol, and quickly puts a breathing device. Kiru picks up Nicol and rushes back to the ship.

"Make sure to get doctors ready when we get back," comments Kiru.

"Hey, Captain Izumi, the brat says to get doctors ready when we get back," says Valkus.

"You do know, we will charge him with treason," says Captain Izumi, talking to Kiru while doctors get Nicol to the medical room.

"No. You won't," Kiru says harshly, and walks away to the medical room.

"How's he recovering?" asks Kiru to a doctor as the doctor walks out of the room.

"Well, he's still alive, but the lack of oxygen is bad and the explosion left a lot of burns," answers the doctor as we see a shot of Nicol, resting on a bed, with bandages around his head, arms, and legs. He is also connected to a breathing machine.

"Kiru Armarfi, to the control room, now!" says a voice over the intercom.

"What?" asks Kiru as he walks into the Archwarrior's control room.

"Nicol is being charged for treason," says Captain Izumi bluntly.

"No. He is not!" yells Kiru.

"Well like it or not, he is," says Captain Izumi.

"I won't let you get him!" yells Kiru before he runs to the medical room.

After Kiru runs out, Captain Murrue sighs and asks, "What do we do now?"

"We could try and talk to him," suggests Miriallia with a shrug.

"Good idea. On the chance that doesn't work we should get a back up plan. I'll talk to him," says Captain Izumi as she stands up.

"Kiru?" says Captain Izumi softly as she sees him," Can we talk?"

"Sure, but I'm not moving," says Kiru, with his leg across the door, leaning on it, and Ryo, and Akiko standing next to him.

"You do realize what Nicol did was illegal, right?" says Izumi as she puts her arm on Kiru's shoulder, sympathizing him.

"Don't touch me," says Kiru as he bats her hand off of his shoulder rudely and says, "And you do know it wasn't his fault, don't you?"

"Prove it."

"The doctor was working for ZAFT. The real reason they wanted us to help them was for a mole inside Orb. They already had one working for the Earth Forces, the professor himself," answers Kiru with a smirk.

"Good theory, but prove it," says Captain Izumi after thinking for a moment.

"The professor is the pilot for the mystery Gundam, called the Lunar Gundam."

"Now that's settled, let's get back on the topic for discussion, Nicol," says Izumi.

"Hn."

"We are going to get him, we will use brute force if needed," threatens Izumi

"You mean beating me up? Not going to stop me," says Kiru determinedly.

"Fine. I'll be going, but we will get Nicol," says Izumi walking away from the confrontation.

"Kiru, will you be okay if the do try to attack you?" asks Akiko worridly.

"Fine, besides I still have this," says Kiru as he pulls the stun gun from his pocket.

"You still have that?" exclaims Ryo surprisingly.

"Yes, I kept it, just in case."

Back in the control room, Cagalli sighs and comments, "We better resolve this soon, it turned the ship into a mini-war zone, and were dead meat in a battle if they attack us now."

"But we can't find a way so everyone's happy, Kiru will only be happy if we don't arrest Nicol, and we must follow the laws," says Murrue.

"I have an idea!" announces Cagalli out of the blue and everyone's eyes instantly go to her.

Approaching the medical room, where Kiru was still in front of the door, Kira asked Cagalli, "Sure this will work?"

"He'll accept it, I'm sure."

"Kiru, I have something to tell you," says Cagalli confidently as she turns the corner.

"What is it?" asks Kiru curiously, but still tensely.

"I'll get straight to the point, because of the situation, I've given your brother a pardon from his crimes," says Cagalli.

"Hm?"

"Basically, it means Nicol is free to go."

"Thanks," and with that, Kiru goes into the medical to room to see Nicol.

Kiru sits down on a chair near Nicol's bed and clasps Nicol's hand.

(Music Starts Playing)

"I'm not sure if you can here me, but everything's better now. You're back, and you'll be better.

"K..i…ru?" says Nicol very weakly,.

"Nicol…" says Kiru as he takes a deep breath.

Next Time on Gundam Seed: Reborn

During a battle, Kiru must defeat the Lunar Gundam once and for all. Next Time, Phase 7: Confronting the Enemy Part 2

Author's notes

Sorry it was up later then normal, but it's my longest chapter! The next chapter won't be up until I finish ch1 of ROD America (maybe).

Princes Fey

Darn, oh well. When you're done with the first chapter and stuff, give the link, ok? Anyway, glad you liked this one too. Yeah and Ryo was pretty funny.


	7. Phase 7

Gundam Seed: Reborn Phase 7: Confronting the enemy Part II

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides Kiru, Ryo, Akiko, Valkus and Captain Izumi

"What… happened?" asks Nicol weakly after last chapter.

"Sh Nicol, save your strength," says Kiru in a soft voice, making sure not to sound harsh.

"So…rry," whispers Nicol.

"All units, Level 1 battle stations. Repeat: All units Level 1 battle stations," comes a voice through the intercom.

"Dang," says Kiru as he stands, "Be sure to rest, Nicol," and he walks out the door, and when the door is closed, breaks into a run to the hangar. "_Ryo and Akiko must of went to the control room since they weren't outside,"_ thinks Kiru.

"Captain Ramius!" exclaims Captain Izumi in the control room, as she contacts Murrue.

"I know," says Murrue, voicing the thought on Izumi's mind, "We're going against both Earth Forces and ZAFT."

"I'm not sure our pilots are really dedicated to our cause," says a concerned Izumi, "I mean the spy's on board, and, no offense, but two pilots from ZAFT, and someone who was thrown into war."

"Yes but, they're too smart to abandon us in the middle of a battle, when friends and family are on board," reassures Murrue.

"GATX-117, Sonic Gundam, launch!"

"Skygrasper launch!"

As both ships launched the gundams stored in them, Kiru quickly fires a couple shots from his beam rifle off randomly.

"Why did you waste ammo like that?" Valkus demands to know.

"You'll see…" says Kiru, and as he expected, the Lunar Gundam comes out and tries to grapple the Sonic Gundam with the beam chain, but Kiru avoids it and retaliates with a shot.

Valkus' skygrasper avoids a GINN's saber and blasts it in half with his cannon. He then finds himself with two GINNs coming at him from opposite sides. He times the escape just right so the GINNs plant the swords into each other's head and they blow up.

Kiru slashes at the Lunar Gundam, it moves out of the way and tries to wrap the beam chain around the Sonic's head, but Kiru ducks under it and punches the Lunar in the chest. The Lunar flies back a little, and put his beam chain away while firing at Kiru with his beam rifle.

Kiru smartly avoids the blasts, but goes in front of GINNs so the shots hit them instead. The few GINNs that don't blow up from the blasts, or missed the shot, Kiru slashes in half easily. Kiru keeps avoiding in a spiral pattern, so that he'll get close to the Lunar.

"Nice try kid, but I see your pattern," cackles the professor as he manages a direct hit on the Sonic's leg, but Kiru, after his shaky recovery manages to move away and fire with his beam sniper and blast the Lunar's right arm off (which was carrying the beam rifle).

"Darn you!" screams the professor. He, with his other arm, takes out the beam chain, and tries to wrap it around Kiru's weapons.

Kiru, who's focus was off the Lunar Gundam for a second, because he was firing at random GINNs who were chasing Dearka with his beam sniper, and his beam rifle, so the professor wraps the beam chain around them and shoves them away.

In the control room, Captain Izumi commands, "Evade to Starboard!" but it was too late as the ship was hit and Captain Izumi along with the second in command knocked unconscious.

"GINN approaching, impact in three seconds," says a helmsman.

"What do we do?" panics Akiko

"Load Gottfrieds, fire!" commands Ryo, and surprisingly enough, the crew does it and they destroy the approaching GINN. As Akiko looks at him like he's turned into a tree, Ryo asks, "What? So I know a little about the ship…"

After a few moments of silence between the two friends, Akiko suddenly lifts her head up and says, "Got an idea!"

As Kiru is avoiding the Lunar's shots from a beam rifle, Akiko appears on screen, and Kiru says, "Akiko… I'm kinda busy right now."

"Whatever. I've got a plan to destroy the Lunar Gundam. Can you draw it in the Archwarrior's line of fire?"

"Sure, whatever, busy, bye," says Kiru hurriedly and turns his attention to the screen. Seeing the Lunar about to attack up close, Kiru avoids it and smashes it with his hands. Using this spare time, Kiru blasts of to the Archwarrior, and the professor, naturally, decides to follow.

Valkus is faring quite well. He blasts a GINN in half, and thrusts the sharp end into another GINN. He turns to face the Duel Gundam and tries to blasts it, but the Duel moves out the way and uses both of its beam sabers to try and slice the skygrasper in three parts.

"Die!" yells Yzak.

Luckily for Valkus, he moves out of the way in time, and blasts the Duel in the back. Yzak recovers and manages to slice the tail of the skygrasper.

"Darn it! I'll have to be more careful," self-criticizes Valkus. He then evades a blast from the Duel and fires his machine guns at it. Duel evades that and uses the guns on the Duel's head to fire at it, but Valkus and the Skygrasper are long gone.

"Dang!" says Yzak before heading back out to battle.

Kiru is heading towards the Archwarrior, the professor taunts, "What can't handle a big, bad battle? Need the big ship to protect you?"

Kiru looks down, but slowly brings his head up and… smiles? "No, it's called strategy. Bye now."

"What do you mean?" the professor demands to know. He looks confused until he looks at the Archwarrior, but it's too late to do anything.

"Lohengrin, fire!" yells Ryo and Akiko as the positron beam cannon fires. After the bright light from the beam disappears, Kiru looks at where the professor was, and now nothing is, and smirks. "That's what I mean."

"Earth Forces Retreat!" comes a presumably commander's voice.

"All ZAFT Forces, after them!" comes another commanders (presumably).

As soon as both ZAFT and the Earth Forces were out of sight, Captain Izumi called, "All forces retreat."

What should we do now?" asks Captain Izumi

Murrue sighs and says, "I don't know. We're in a situation no one could have predicted. Ryo and Akiko were promoted to Ensign, and Kiru's brother is still on board. But I think the war should end as soon as possible."

Captain Izumi knew what that meant, "Right."

Outside, Akiko, Ryo, and Kiru were waiting outside the door, listening in on the conversation.

(Music Starts Playing)

"So what do you think that means?" asks Ryo.

"Who knows, but if it'll end the war it must be good," comments Akiko.

"I agree," says Ryo.

"I hope so…" says Kiru quietly.

Next time on Gundam Seed: Reborn

After an intense battle, the Archangel and the Archwarrior are damaged. With this new predicament will they be sitting ducks? Next time Phase 8: Battle Lost.

Author's Notes

Sorry it took so long to get up, but I couldn't think of a way to get this chapter right. And I've decided my story into arcs, with this chapter finishing the second. Here's a brief overview of them

Arc 1, Phases 1-3, Beginning Arc, builds up all the future plots for the second arc

Arc 2, Phases 4-7, Nicol Arc, events centering on Nicol's betrayal, and the consequences

Arc 3, Phases 8-11/12, Trapped Arc

Arc 4, Phases 12/13-15/16 End Arc

Review Comments

Princess Fey

Glad you like this one too. I'm glad you can really tell they're brothers, because I don't think I'm very good with emotions.

sworDieXeQtion 

Yeah, I think fight scenes are kind of hard to write, too. Oh, and Your welcome.

WillTheWatcher

Well, to clear it up, I believe he could, because he was on an Orb battleship. Also, his family was living in Orb, and he would be with them, except he died, (and ignoring the paradox that would create) so I think then he would be an "official" member of Orb. Also, he was a spy, technically, so I **think** then he would be charged with treason.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Phase 8

Gundam Seed: Reborn Phase 8: Battle Lost

"Sir, infiltration of the renegade forces goes according to plan," reports somebody hidden in the shadows.

"Good, soon we will strike!" responds the person on the other end of the conversation.

On the Archwarrior, Kiru is talking with Ryo and Akiko.

"Gah, I'm so bored," complains Ryo, "Nothing interesting has happened in… how long?"

"Three days, Ryo, but at least I've able to rest from the battles," says Kiru, "It has also given Nicol time to recover."

"Yeah, but still," says Ryo.

"All units level 1 battle stations. Repeat: All units level 1 battle stations."

"You two jinxed it," comments Akiko, as the three separated, going to their posts.

"GATX-117, Sonic Gundam, launch!"

"Skygrasper, taking off!"

"So, what are we facing?" asks Kiru.

"Standard enemy units," answers Valkus.

All the mobile suits went off into the enemy crowd to start fighting. Kiru blasts one immediately, but the blast didn't destroy.

"What the heck?" says Kiru as he raises an eyebrow.

"Why can't we destroy those things!" angrily exclaims Valkus.

"Requesting scan of enemy mobile armors," says Kiru to Captain Izumi.

"Request granted. Ensigns Oyr (meaning Ryo) and Ensign Kioak (meaning Akiko) begin scan," answers Captain Izumi.

"We don't know how to!" replies Akiko.

"Nicol should be able to do it," says Kiru as he dodges a Strike Dagger and punches it in the head.

"Did somebody say my name?" asks Nicol, who was standing in the back all along. "And you don't need a reading. I think they have phase shift armor, but I'm not sure."

"Explains why we can't beat them," says Kiru.

We see the same person in the shadows from before, in a mobile suit cockpit. "Dumb fools… leaving the ships alone and defenseless."

A lone Strike Dagger, custom light blue comes out of the crowd and rushes towards the Archangel.

"Gottfrieds, fire," orders Captain Ramius, but by then, the Strike Dagger is on the Archangel and the missiles miss completely.

The blue Strike Dagger takes out its beam sword and slashes into the engine of the Archangel.

"Seal of all doors to the engine room, and evacuate everyone in there!" says Murrue desperately.

Athrun, in the Justice Gundam, comes out of nowhere, and slashes at the mysterious attacker with both of his beam sabers. The blue Strike Dagger evades, and goes back into the crowd. Athrun tries to chase it, but he's blocked by several more Strike Daggers.

"All units belonging to the Archangel retreat! Archwarrior units cover them!" comes both of the Captains voices.

At that moment, all of the Strike Daggers suddenly retreat.

"Weird…" comments Ryo and Akiko in unison, as they watch the enemy units retreat.

After the battle, the crews of both ships are in a meeting.

"So, now what?" asks Miriallia.

"We should probably head back to Orb to get repairs," suggest Cagalli.

"We could get their in about 4 days, if we go full speed, and there are no interruptions," calculates Sai.

"From there we could get repaired and rejoin the battle in about a week," says Cagalli.

"So it's settled, we leave ASAP," decides Captain Ramius.

"Right!" says the crew of the Archangel.

As the Archangel departs, Ryo, Kiru, and Akiko watch it leave.

"Meh, I didn't really talk to them anyway," says Ryo.

"Neither did I," agrees Akiko.

"I mostly glared at them," says Kiru sheepishly.

"So, basically, not an important loss," sums up Ryo.

"That's putting it bluntly," says Akiko.

"Whatever."

A few hours pass, Kiru is talking to Nicol.

"They don't trust you," says Kiru.

"I don't think they should. I mean I basically betrayed them. It's not important," responds Nicol.

"But-"Kiru starts, but is cut off when an announcement comes over the speakers, "All units, level 1 battle stations!"

"I'll be back soon," assures Kiru and then he runs off.

"GATX-117, Sonic Gundam, launching!"

"Skygrasper, launching!"

"Remember, they have phase shift armor," reminds Captain Izumi.

"Right!"

A Strike Dagger comes at Kiru with a beam saber in one hand, a beam rifle in the other. Kiru dodges the blast, but is hit with the beam saber, causing some damage to the Sonic's arm. To retaliate, Kiru slices at the wrist and cuts them off.

"That's their weak point! There's now armor at the joints!" exclaims Kiru to Valkus.

"That makes it easier," says Valkus.

Kiru finishes off the now handless Strike Dagger by cutting its head of. He then moves to fight another one, and slashes at it, but is blocked by the Strike Dagger's own beam saber. The Strike Dagger takes a step back to try and attack again, but Kiru uses this time the slice its right arm off. The left arm takes out a beam rifle and starts firing at Kiru. He sees another Strike Dagger coming after him, so he positions himself behind the one firing at him, so one is destroyed and Kiru neatly finishes the other off.\

Valkus, being chased by two Strike Daggers, suddenly goes in reverse, so he is now the one chasing it. He fires with the machine guns at their necks, and they explode. Another tries to attack him from the above, but Valkus avoids it and lets out a lot of ammunition on it, promptly destroying it.

The same light blue Strike Dagger comes out targeting the Archwarrior. Valkus fires at the Strike Dagger, but the shots are avoided. The Strike Dagger flies at Valkus with a beam saber, but he avoids it. The Strike Daggger keeps on going and plants the sword in the Archwarrior. The Strike Dagger flies away from the battle, and all others follow it.

"Heh, cowards," says Valkus.

After the Sonic Gundam and the Skygrasper come back, there is a meeting in the control room.

"We need to get repairs, quickly," says Captain Izumi.

"We could go to Orb," says Akiko.

"No. The damage is too much to get there in one piece. Some supplies were also destroyed," Captain Izumi responds.

"Captain," says an ensign, "there's a colony we could get to fairly quickly, under Orb and ZAFT Forces' jurisdiction. The two sides fight constantly."

"We'll go there," decides Captain Izumi, "Readjust the ships position and go there full speed."

As the ship approaches the colony, Kiru is looking at it when Ryo walks up to him.

"Hey, Kiru."

"Hey, Ryo. Where's Akiko?" asks Kiru.

"She went to get something to eat. Oh, I was wondering, what's the colony's name that we're going to?"

"I heard it was something weird, like Oft or something like that," answers Kiru.

"It's like a combination of Orb and ZAFT, "says Ryo laughing.

"Very weird," says Kiru, "What do you think it'll be like?"

"I think it'll be cool, defiantly unlike home. Probably have a beach and stuff," responds Ryo.

As the ship lands, and the hatch opens, Ryo, Akiko, and Kiru run off the ship to observe their surroundings.

"Weird, it's pretty much a oasis in a desert," says Akiko. The place they landed in had lots of and sand, sun, and wind blowing sand in their eyes. The part Akiko was looking at, however, had trees, and a water hole.

"Brats! Come on, the captain wants us to get water for the ship," says Valkus as he walks towards them.

"Not brats," comments all three of them.

As Ryo and Akiko are filling up their buckets, the hear something in the distance.

"What was that?" asks Kiru to no one in particular. Again, another sound is heard, but this time, Kiru and Valkus see it, too.

"It's a gun!" exclaims Valkus. He quickly picks up his own gun, and loads it. "Come on brat."

"Only if you stop calling me a brat," says Kiru. "You two stay here."

Kiru and Valkus carefully look around, looking behind trees, and in every bush. Valkus sees something move from behind a tree, so he naturally fires. He misses and bullets come towards him. Since he's used to battles, he evades them, and fires another couple. The person, who is a teen-age girl with short light blue hair, with black beat-up jeans, and a green t-shirt covered by a brown vest, comes out for a moment. Valkus uses this opportunity and also comes out. Both of them raise their guns at each other.

During the show-down, Kiru tries to sneak around, but finds two more teenagers. The first, is a girl, with shoulder-length dark blue hair, wearing the same thing as the light blue haired girl- except her pants are in better condition and she's wearing a pink t-shirt. The other, a boy with brown hair is wearing blue jeans, with a red t-shirt, also covered by a vest.

"Who are you?" Kiru demands to know, but he says in quietly, so he won't draw attention to himself.

"I'm Hari, and this is Unomo, our friend, Kufa is pointing a gun at our friend. Sorry about that, she does it with any strangers. By the way, my last name is hatsu and-"babbles the girl named Hari before getting interrupted by Unomo.

"You're babbling again," says Unomo.

"Oops, sorry, I do that sometimes," blushes Hari as she rubs the back of her head.

Just then, the Archwarrior crew, and some men dressed in uniforms also rush on in.

"Valkus, put down your gun," orders Captain Izumi.

"You too, Kufa," orders a man who appears to be the captain.

As both lower their guns, the man walks over to Captain Izumi and starts talking to her, "Sorry about that, that girl shoots at any strangers, by the way I'm Captain Onri of Orb."

"I'm Captain Izumi, also of Orb. The ship was injured in a battle, and we had to stop here for supplies."

"Ah, that explains it, why don't you come to our base for supplies?" asks Captain Onri.

"Good idea."

At their base, Ryo and Akiko meet the others.

"Hi I'm Hari Hatsu!" says Hari as she extends her hand to Akiko.

"I'm Akiko."

"I'm Unomo Hito and the silent girl is Kufa Teik," says the Unomo.

"So, who are the mobile pilots on your team?" asks Ryo

"We're all M1 Astray pilots, but there are only two of them for all three of us. We swirch out, but we're going to conduct the final tests soon. What about yours?" says Hari.

"We have two of them. One's name is Valkus, and he is a jerk! He calls us 'brats' every time he talks to us! Kiru's the other one. He's a lot better than Valkus," says Akiko.

"Thanks."

"Other stuff about us: we're all coordinators, and I'm dating Unomo," says Hari.

Later, a mysterious person is seen near one of two Astrays.

(Music Starts Playing)

The person says, "Soon, all of Orb will be destroyed! There's no stopping it!"

Next Time on Gundam Seed: Reborn

When Kufa's mobile suit doesn't work, Hari is put to blame. With Kiru, Ryo and Akiko's help she tries to clear her name. But in a battle, will everything come out? Next Time on Phase 9: Traitor in the Mist.

Author's notes

I've decided this Arc will be three chapters. The final count for the last one is TBD still. Each of the three new pilot's names means something in Japanese, except 2 are anagrams. Hari Hatsu's name means Glass New. Glass because she looks like a Juri, the Astray pilot who wore glasses. Another reference to Juri is the pink shirt, since Juri's glasses are pink. The new is because she's a new character. She was thought up first, and the other two were thought up later. I'll reveal what the other names mean later, to avoid spoilers. And no, I don't know Japanese, I use an online translator.

Ryo and Akiko's last names are really anagrams of their first names.

I choose to write the Archangel crew out because they weren't really used. They didn't appear in fights much, and barely appeared, and the one who appeared most was Captain Ramius, followed Cagalli.

Dang, that's a long Author's notes.

Review Comment

sworDieXeQTion

Thanks also thought the way I killed the professor off was intresting. Thanks for the comment about my fight scenes. Off topic- where the heck did you get that user name?

Princess Fey

Yeah, reading over is defiantly a good idea. I skimmed over it and found two typos- accidentally turned into swears! --;; Thanks for the compliment, I think it's good people other than me can understand the emotion I write.


	9. Phase 9

Gundam Seed: Reborn Phase 9: Traitor in the Mist

Disclaimer: I don't own the Astray units, GINNs, or the Strike Daggers, or Gundam Seed

In the shadows, a mysterious person is talking to someone else on a communicator.

"Is the trap ready yet?" asks the man on the communicator.

"Yes. Soon all Orb forces will fall, then the Earth Forces," answers the person.

"Perfect…"

Back at the desert area, Hari, and Unomo are talking.

"So, whose turn is it to fight?" asks Unomo.

"Shouldn't you know by know? I mean we've doing it for the past couple months," says Hari.

"I know, but I've forgotten, since we've haven't battles in a while."

"Anyways, it's your turn with Kufa," says Hari.

While they're walking, they are so involved in their conversation; they don't notice Kiru, Akiko, and Ryo walking up to them, who are also not paying attention. They eventually walk into each other and fall to the ground, except Akiko.

"And, why are you lucky enough not to walk into other people?" asks Kiru.

"Because I always pay attention, while you two don't," Akiko says with a smile.

"Mind getting off me!" exclaims Unomo, who was under Ryo.

"Whoops, sorry," says Ryo as he gets up.

"Anyways, we were looking at the schedule to go fighting, but it was confusing. I mean, what did the order of names mean?" says Kiru.

"It's simple. The order you saw was exactly Hari, myself, and then Kufa. That's the order it goes in. For example Hari and I will go. Then I'll go with Kufa. Finally Kufa will go with Hari, and repeat again," explains Unomo.

"Attention, we are under attack. All military personal report to their stations immediately!" calls an intercom, located around the base.

"Let's go!" says Kiru, as all five of them rush off to their posts.

"GATX-117 Sonic Gundam launch!"

"Skygrasper, launch!"

"M1-Astray, outta here!" says Unomo.

"Hey, where's Kufa. She's supposed to be ready by now!" says Captain Onri.

"They'll have to launch without her! There's now time to find her!" says Captain Izumi.

As the four machines launched, they quickly saw what they were up against, as they saw Strike Daggers, each with phase shift armor, and led by the custom blue Strike Dagger that damaged both the Archangel, and the Archwarrior.

Kiru immediately goes up to the blue Strike Dagger and attacks it with his beam saber, but the blue Strike Dagger avoids it easily and kicks the Sonic in the back of the head. Kiru recovers, and fires his igelstellungs in his head (the guns in the Gundam's head) but the blue Strike Dagger again avoids it and fires a couple shots with the beam rifle. Kiru avoids them by jumping to the right.

Unomo is fairing pretty well, fighting against a Strike Dagger. He slashes with his beam saber, but it's blocked by the Strike Dagger's own beam saber. Unomo tries again, but it's blocked. Unomo jumps back, taking out his beam rifle. He fires a few shots, but when they're avoided, Unomo jumps forward and slices off the Strike Dagger's head, making it explode.

Valkus, in his Skygrasper, is facing a Strike Dagger himself. He unloads a lot of ammunition on it, but the Strike Dagger avoids most of them, and the few that don't miss don't affect the Strike Dagger, due to its phase shift armor. Valkus fires a large beam cannon, which shreds off the Strike Dagger's left arm, which was carrying a beam saber.

"Perfect," says Valkus, as he realizes the Strike Dagger is out of close combat weapons. He goes up to the Strike Dagger, and blasts the head off.

Kiru fires a couple shots at the blue Strike Dagger. The Dagger avoids it and jumps up to slash at the Sonic. Kiru puts up his own beam saber to block, but the blue Strike Dagger sees this, and changes angles so the slash will pit the cockpit. Kiru sees this just this in time, and avoids, but not without getting a scratch on the side of the Sonic Gundam.

"Dang it!" exclaims Kiru. He turns around; to fight other Strike Dagger, but the blue Strike Dagger won't let him off that easily, and chases. Kiru speeds up, but then suddenly stops. The blue Strike Dagger takes this opportunity and jumps at Kiru. Kiru smirks, and suddenly turns around. Kiru slashes at the blue Strike Dagger's arm, so it's too late to avoid the attack completely, so the blue Strike Dagger's arm is damaged.

Unomo is facing another Strike Dagger. He slashes at it, but the attack is avoided. The Strike Dagger, jumps behind Unomo and kicks the Astray to the ground. The Strike Dagger goes to finish him off with a beam saber, but Unomo rolls around and blocks it with his beam saber. Unomo slings the Strike Dagger back and kicks it. Unomo takes out his other beam saber out and launches a fury of attacks. The Strike Dagger avoids them, and lands a lucky shot to the Astray's head, which makes it fall to the ground. The Strike Dagger lands, and points the beam rifle at Unomo's head.

Kiru is fighting the blue Strike Dagger, which abruptly leaves, and all the other Strike Daggers follow it.

The pilot of the Strike Dagger that cornered Unomo, a female elite ZAFT soldier, with shoulder length blonde hair says, "Lucky loser," referring to Unomo, as she flies off.

As Kiru, Valkus, and Unomo, get off their mobile armors, Hari runs up to them, and starts talking.

"We should look for Kufa, she might hurt!" says Hari.

"Right, we'll look for her at the oasis. She disappears to there a lot," says Unomo.

"I'm going to find Akiko and Ryo," says Kiru, "But then I'll help look for Kufa."

At the oasis, Hari, Unomo, Kiru, Ryo, and Akiko were looking everywhere for Kufa.

"Maybe she'll talk and we'll hear her," suggests Ryo.

"She talks so little that I can't remember her voice, and she's been here for months now," says Hari. Kufa then appears out of nowhere right in front of Hari, spooking her.

"Gah! Don't do that, Kufa! Oh, wait, where were you?" says Hari.

"Around," was Kufa's simple reply.

"Not like didn't except a one word response. Let's get going," says Hari.

Back at the base, the three Astray pilots were called to the hangar where the Astrays were kept.

"Which one of you did this!" demands Captain Onri.

"Did what?" ask Hari and Unomo in unison.

"Mess up one of the two Astrays with a ZAFT virus."

"How do you it's a ZAFT virus?" asks Kufa

"A disk that said ZAFT virus," answers Captain Onri while everyone else (except Kufa) sweatdrops.

"I saw Hari sneak in here earlier," says normally quiet Kufa.

"What! You liar!" screeches Hari, "You might be the one who did it!"

"I was asleep when it happened," says Kufa.

"Well, it makes sense," says Captain Onri, "This is serious. One of you is a traitor."

After the meeting ended, Hari is walking around, when she sees Kiru, Akiko, and Ryo talking.

"Hey, can you three help me?" asks Hari as she approaches them

"For what?" asks Ryo.

"Help prove that it was Kufa who did it!"

"Do what?" asks Akiko.

"Sabotage an Astray!"

"Fine, we'll help you," says Kiru, "Where should we look?"

"At the hangar," says Hari.

"Isn't there a security camera in there?" asks a confused Akiko.

"There is! Let's go look," says Hari as she starts walking.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" wonders Ryo out loud, following behind.

At the hangar, Kiru and Ryo start looking around, while Hari and Akiko go to view the security tape.

"What are we looking around for again?" asks Ryo.

"Anything," answers Kiru.

"The only thing I've found is a piece of hair. Besides this is boring," complains Ryo.

"Let me see the hair," says Kiru.

"Sure, but what's so interesting about it?" asks Ryo as Kiru looks closely at the hair.

"It could be the hair of the sabotagee, or is it saboteur. You know the person who sabotaged the Astray," says Kiru.

At the security office, Hari and Akiko are looking for the tape.

"You know, I'm surprised that they let us in that easily. There is a saboteur in the camp, right?" comments Akiko.

"Yeah. Now where is that tape?" asks Hari to no one in particular.

"Here it is," says Akiko, as she bends to pick up the tape.

Hari puts the tape into a VCR and presses play.

_We see a normal day in the hangar, with technicians working on the Astray units._

"Yeah, yeah, now where's the later stuff?" asks Hari in a rhetorical question as she presses fast forward. Just before she gets to the night the taper stops and the stuff inside it get messed up.

"Someone must have messed it up! They could of opened the tape up, and pull all the stuff out of it. Or they could have put a virus in there somehow. Or-" concludes Hari.

"Let's go," says Akiko.

"Right."

Outside the hangar, the group regroups.

"So find anything," asks Kiru, "All we found was a hair."

"The tape got messed up," says Akiko.

"Let me see the hair please," says Hari as Kiru hands it to her. "Wait, this is my hair!"

"Attention, we are under attack. All military personal report to their stations immediately!" calls an intercom.

"Outta here," says Hari as she rushes into the hangar.

"GATX-117 Sonic Gundam launch!"

"Skygrasper taking off!"

"M1-Astray, gotta go!" says Hari as she winks into the camera.

"Go," says Kufa in her monotone.

Kiru, Valkus, Hari, and Kufa launch, and see a small army of GINNs, with a few Strike Daggers, leaded by the blue Strike Dagger, and two other Strike Daggers. Immediately after the ZAFT suits attack, the blue Strike Dagger goes back, away from the battle.

"Iria, take out the Gundam," commands the same girl who almost took out Unomo.

"Right, Berri."

Kiru fights one of the two lead Strike Daggers. It attacks with a beam saber and a beam rifle out at the same time, so Kiru won't be safe in close or ranged combat. He flies in to attack, but is blocked by the beam saber. The Strike Dagger attacks with the beam rifle, but it is cut in half by Kiru's beam saber. The strike Dagger takes a step back, surprised. Kiru uses this moment of unreadyness to slice of the Strike Dagger's head.

Hari is fighting a GINN and a Strike Dagger in unison. She cuts in half the GINN's sword, only to be punched in the face by the Strike Dagger. She flies up, taking out her beam rifle, firing and getting direct hits on the GINN, destroying it.

Valkus, facing two GINNs, destroys one with his machine gun. He fires at the other GINN, but the few shots that aren't blocked, or avoided, have little effect.

"Let me guess, some of them have phase shift armor also," muses Valkus. He fires randomly at the GINN, hoping to hit a weak point, and it works!

Kufa is using mostly her fists in combat, punching GINNs and Strike Daggers, which only sets them back temporarily. She punches one in the face, setting it back, but she cuts the legs off with her beam saber. She starts approaching the blue Strike Dagger, which hasn't moved since the battle started.

"Behind you!" screeches Hari. Kufa turns around, to see a Strike Dagger fly at her. Strangely she turns around… and fires at Hari!

"What the heck are you doing!" demands Hari.

The cockpit door to the Astray unit and the blue Strike Dagger open, and Kufa gets out and goes into the blue Strike Dagger.

"Wait, Kufa's working for ZAFT!" realizes Kiru.

"Yes, I am," says Kufa in a monotone, "I had this planned out for months." The door to the cockpit closed, and the blue Strike Dagger started moving.

Hari attacks Kufa, now the enemy, but she is blocked by the other leading Strike Dagger, piloted by the blond-haired girl. The girl slashes at Hari, but she blocks it, and takes out her other beam saber. Hari locks a beam saber with the girl's beam saber (who I'll call Berri, since that's her name), and goes to attack the head, but Berri sees this, jumps back, and fires the other beam saber out of Hari's hands. Berri flies up, to try and kill Hari with her beam rifle, but in an impressive move, Hari flies up, cuts the beam rifle in half, goes back down, and flies up again, splitting the Strike Dagger in half with her beam saber.

Kiru and Valkus team-up to fight the blue Strike Dagger. Valkus fires the beam cannon, but that's avoided, but Kiru attacks with his beam saber. The blue Strike Dagger flies up, then lands on the back of the Sonic, knocking it to the ground, Kufa then takes out her beam rifle, but receives bullets in the back, from Valkus. She turns around, and gets off Sonic, so he gets up and tries to attack Kufa with his beam rifle. She expects this, and now her sword is to the Sonic's throat, and the beam rifle to the Skygrasper.

"Kufa, the gun's mightier than the sword!" says Kiru as he fires his beam rifle. Both Kufa and Valkus move out of the way, but Kiru hits the blue Strike Dagger in the back.

Kufa flies away, and all the other GINNs and Strike Daggers follow her.

After the battle, Kiru talks with Ryo and Akiko.

"So, she betrayed us?" asks Ryo.

"Yep."

(Music Starts Playing)

"That…jerk! How come people betray us in an important battle!" exclaims Kiru.

"Because it helps the enemy," answers Akiko.

Next Time on Gundam Seed: Reborn

With the Archwarrior repaired, the ship leaves. But can they get through a barricade? Next Time Phase 10: Break Free

Author's Notes

I'd like to thank a classmate, who made a cameo as Berri. Second, people may notice a difference in my fight scenes. I did this to show what other characters besides Kiru are doing in a fight.

Sorry for the lack of Nicol in this chapter, but I had enough trouble fitting Kiru, Akiko, and Ryo in it!

I'm now hosting my stories at under the same name.

I'm planning not 1, not 2, but 3 prequels! One about Valkus, one on Hari, Kufa, and Unomo, and one on Kiru, Ryo, and Akiko. If I want to go really crazy, I'll do one on Captain Izumi, and one on the 5 years between Gundam Seed, and this story for the Archangel.

**UPDATE**- May 17, 2005

I just wanted to say I am now looking for a beta reader. To volunteer, please e-mail me.

Review Comments

sworDieXeQtion

I've never heard of ragnarok. Interesting story, though.

Princess Fey

Ok, I've spotted the 'swirch' typo, but I'm going crazy trying to find the other.


	10. Phase 10

Gundam Seed: Reborn, Phase 10: Break Free

**Author's Note: Still looking for a beta reader. Please E-mail me, or leave it in a review if interested. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Astray units, Yzak, Nicol, the Duel Gundam, GINNs, or Strike Daggers, or Gundam Seed.

As the Orb forces at the colony, the ZAFT forces plan their new strategy. But first, they're all lined up with a ship in front of them. A door opens, and out comes Yzak.

"Commander Jule, here are the status reports!" says a soldier as he hands him some papers.

Yzak looks over them quickly, sometimes with a smirk, but mostly with a frown. "You haven't defeated the Orb forces yet!" exclaims Yzak.

"No, sir. But in our last attack, we damaged 30 of their base before we had to retreat," answers the soldier.

"30 isn't good enough! It should have been 100!" angrily says Yzak.

"But, sir, they got reinforcements somehow! An Archangel-class ship!" says the soldier.

"Did it have a Gundam and a Skygrasper?" demands Yzak.

"Uh, yes sir!"

"The Archwarrior…" mutters Yzak, and then loudly, "Load up the Duel, and the elite forces!

Back at the Orb base, Kiru and Nicol talk in private.

"They should trust you!" exclaims Kiru.

"No, they shouldn't. I betrayed their trust," calmly responds Nicol.

"But it was because of some stupid device!"

"Yes, but…" Nicol trails off, not knowing what to say, "Think of it this way, if someone you barely knew betrayed you and your friends, but it was because of some device, what would you think of them?"

"I wouldn't like them…" responds Kiru.

"Bingo, that's what they think of me."

"All units, level one battle stations, repeat, all units level 1 battle stations!"

"Later," says Kiru as the two brothers part ways.

"GATX-117, Sonic Gundam launch!"

"Skygrasper taking off!"

"M1-Astray, gotta go," says Hari as she winks at the camera.

"M1-Astray, outta here!"

"Be careful, there's a Gundam, the blue Strike Dagger and all five GINNs have phase shift armor," warns Captain Izumi, "Try to identify the Gundam."

"According to the database, doesn't match any Gundams on record, but does have a resemblance to the Duel Gundam, only it has stronger beam rifle, "says Akiko.

Kiru blasts at the Duel Gundam, but it avoids all of the shots, and fires back with a beam rifle. Kiru moves out of the way, but is attacked by Yzak's Igelstellungs. Kiru pulls out a shield to block them, but he doesn't notice Yzak approaching with two beam sabers in hand. Kiru flies up to evade the beam sabers and kicks the Duel Gundam in the head.

Hari, who is fighting Kufa and the blue Strike Dagger, fires at her with beam rifle, but Kufa evades, and attacks with her beam saber. Hari dodges to the right and kicks Kufa in the legs, making her fall down. They both get up, but Hari, with no weapons out, goes on the defensive, while Kufa, with a beam saber out, doesn't let he opponent get a weapon out. Kufa goes to attack again, but Hari jumps behind Kufa and pulls out her two beam sabers. She slashes one after another, but however, Kufa is doing just fine with only one beam saber.

Valkus shoots several shots from his beam cannon, which heavily damages one of the GINNs. He turns to another one, which tries to attack him with its sword, but Valkus fires a beam cannon at it, but it misses, and the GINN attacks with a beam rifle. Valkus avoids it and finishes it off with his machine guns. He turns to face a third GINN which fires beam rifles at Valkus. He moves out of the way, and drops a grenade on it, destroying it. The badly damaged GINN attacks with a two missile launchers. It fires several shots, but Valkus avoids most of them, with one of them injuring the wing. Valkus, is determined not to die, so he avoids some more missiles by swerving in between them. He finishes the GINN by his beam cannon.

Unomo is fighting the two other GINNs. He locks swords with a GINN, but the other one sees an opening and attacks. He steps back and moves out of the way of both GINNs. He takes out his beam rifle while increasing the distance, and fires at a GINNs neck, only to miss, and hit the body, leaving a small mark. The other GINN attacks from behind him, and is meet with a beam saber through the neck, courtesy of Unomo, and explodes. The last GINN surveys the scene quickely, seeing the Duel fighting against the Sonic, and Kufa fighting both Hari, and Valkus. He returns his attention to Unomo, is flying in to attack. Unomo slashes with the beam saber, but only hits the phase shift armor again, in the same spot. He attacks again, hitting the same spot again, and finally breaks through the armor. One more attack destroys the last GINN.

Back to Kiru, he attacks once more with a beam saber, but it's avoided and he receives a kick to the head for the effort. He backs up, and fires with his beam rifle; it hits and damages the Duel's left arm. The Duel attacks again, in a crazy rush.

"Does he want to get himself killed?" wonders Kiru out loud, but he shrugs, and gets ready to deliver the final blow with a beam saber, but last moment, the Duel lands, jumps up and tries to kick the Sonic again. Kiru steps back and punches the Duel in the chest, a bit above the cockpit.

Yzak just sneers, and orders a retreat. As the two remaining troops retreat, Hari says with smile, "We rule."

As the pilots get out of their machines, Hari says, "Ok, so why'd the attack, and why weren't there any Strike Daggers, and why were the GINNs easy to beat from the looks of it, and why-"

"You're babbling again, Hari," cuts off Unomo as Hari blushes from embarrassment, "Besides; those GINNs were hard to beat."

"They weren't. Not for me at least, but then again I'm the strongest pilot," brags Valkus.

"If you're the strongest pilot, then why am I the one piloting the Gundam, instead of you?" teases Kiru.

"Err, shut-up brat!" exclaims Valkus.

"Don't call me a brat!"

"I'll call you a brat if I want to!"

As Kiru and Valkus argue in the background, Unomo says, "We're like a really messed up family."

At this point, both Kiru and Valkus yell, "Shut-up!" in Unomo's ears.

"Scary," says Hari as she giggles.

"Very," agrees Unomo.

At the ZAFT base, the blue Strike Dagger, and the Duel Gundam land, and Yzak and Kufa get out.

"Repair both machines again, and load up the Strike Daggers," orders Yzak, "We're going to attack again."

"Uh, sir, is that really a good idea? We just lost the battle," asks a random mechanic.

"Don't question me! They won't be expecting it so soon after the last attack!" exclaims Yzak confidently.

In the main control room for the base, Captain Onri talks with Captain Izumi about their current situation.

"Well, the Archwarrior is fully repeared, so we can leave pretty much at any time," says Captain Izumi.

"Then you should go," says Captain Onri.

"But the ZAFT forces haven't been beaten yet!"

"But we will beat them. Our two M1-Astrays have been doing just fine," counters Captain Onri.

"Ok, we'll go ASAP," says Captain Izumi as she reaches to get the speaker for the whole base, "Attention the crew of the Archwarrior. Please report to your post on the Archangel immediately, and prepare for take off. Repeat: report to your post immediately and prepare to lift off."

"Well, it looks like we're leaving now, come on Kiru," says Ryo, while pulling at his friend's arm.

"You don't have to drag me!" says Kiru in annoyance.

"Then hurry up, slowpoke," says Ryo.

"Don't call me that!"

"Only if you catch me," says Ryo as he runs towards the ship.

"Well, that worked…" says Akiko in amusement, as Kiru catches up with Ryo, and Hari approaches her.

"So, you leaving now?" asks Hari.

"In about a half an hour, but I have to be at my station in about ten minutes. Bye," answers Akiko as she jogs towards the ship.

"Archwarrior, taking off!"

After about 5 minutes, in the atmosphere, ready to break free, the Archwarrior receives a transmission from the Archangel.

"So, I assume the Archangel has been repaired," says Captain Izumi.

"It has. When and where should we meet up again?" inquires Captain Ramius.

"We should try to meet up ASAP, and preferably a location in the middle."

"Perhaps near the Colony called Cacatee, it is an Orb colony."

"Good, we'll meet there," says Captain Ramius as she ends the transmission.

At an EA base, a person intercepted the call.

At the ZAFT base, the same call was intercepted.

"Duel Gundam, launch!"

"Go."

As the Gundam and the blue Strike Dagger launched, a bunch of Strike Daggers followed. When they reached the Orb base, they started attacking everything in sight.

"This is horrible!" screeches Hari as the she and Unomo run to their Astray units.

"M1-Astray, gotta go," says Hari as she winks.

"M1-Astray, outta here!"

They both launch as the two Strike Daggers destroy a building, and kill anyone who rushes out.

Hari goes over to the two Strike Daggers and attacks them with her beam rifle. One evades, but the other is hit and damaged in the leg. She flies to the damaged one and attacks it, now with her beam saber, but is blocked by the Strike Dagger's own beam saber. She attacks the leg, and successfully cuts it both, and finishes it by decapitating it.

Unomo attacks the other Strike Dagger that blew up the building, and after he fires at it, he goes up to it, and kicks it in the stomach. He follows that up with a punch to the head. The Strike Dagger attacks with the igelstellungs. He tries to avoid them, but at such close range, it's hard not to get hit, so he does get damaged a bit, before he can cut it's head off, destroying it.

In another building, Captain Onri tries to make desperate contact to the Archwarrior to get help.

"Archwarrior…. come in Archwarrior…. Is anyone there?" asks Captain Onri into a damaged transmitter.

"Captain Izumi, we have somebody trying to contact us," says Akiko.

"Put them on screen," orders Captain Izumi.

"We're… losing…. help….." says Captain Onri, but through the transmission, only those three words could be made out.

"Should we help them, Captain?" asks an ensign.

"Of course, turn this ship 180 degrees to their last known coordinates," commands Captain Izumi, "And prepare to launch the Sonic and the Skygrasper as soon as we break through the atmosphere. Increase to speed to maximum allowed."

Back at the colony, Hari is attacking Kufa. She attacks with a beam saber, but Kufa sidesteps it, and kicks the Astray unit's legs. Hari starts to fall, but uses her own momentum to run past Kufa, and attack from the behind. Kufa evades it, but gets a scratch on its arm. Kufa attacks with her beam saber, but Hari blocks it, and steps back to attack again.

Unomo faces two Strike Daggers. He parries an attack from a beam saber, and fires the igelstellungs at it, promptly damaging it. He blocks another attack, and pushes the saber to the side, and uses the opportunity to destroy it. The remaining Strike Dagger fires his beam rifle, but Unomo flies over it and stabs the beam saber into the head of the Strike Dagger.

Hari, jumps back from Kufa's latest attack, and finds herself back to back with Unomo.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up," pants Hari.

"Yeah… me neither," says Unomo.

The Duel Gundam then faces the two Astray units, and Yzak says, "Either you give up your units, or I'll destroy the last building of your little base."

"Err… well, uh… what should we do Unomo?" nervously asks Hari.

"Well, I think we should-" starts Unomo.

"Too late!" exclaims a Strike Dagger pilot, and he destroys the building, and everyone inside, including Captain Onri are killed.

"Captain!" yells Hari, "No!"

"Finish them off, now," exclaims Yzak, obviously annoyed.

The Strike Daggers prepare to fire, but a huge red beam comes from the sky, and destroys almost all the ones that surrounded Hari and Unomo, while other Strike Daggers look up to try and see what it was that fired it.

"Look, it's the Archwarrior!" happily squeals Hari.

"Awesome!" exclaims Unomo.

"GATX-117 Sonic Gundam, taking off!"

"Skygrasper, launching!"

As the reinforcements land, Yzak gives the command to attack.

The blue Strike Dagger attacks Kiru as soon as he lands. She slashes with her beam saber in one hand, and her beam rifle in the other. She slashes again, and when Kiru avoids it, she fires at him. He narrowly escapes it, but is greeted with another slash of the beam saber, but Kiru is prepared this time. He takes out his shield, and blocks the slash, and rams it into the beam rifle, making it unusable. He puts away the shield, and takes out his Beam saber. He attacks, but the saber is blocked by Kufa's own beam saber.

Valkus fires his beam cannon an enemy Strike Dagger. The Strike Dagger avoids it, and tries to grab the front of the Skygrapser, but Valkus outmaneuvers it. He gets behind it, and destroys it with a powerful shot from the beam cannon. He is fired at by another one, but he manages to avoid them all, and destroys the gun with his own machine gun.

Hari and Unomo are double-teaming the Duel Gundam. Hari slashes at it with her beam saber, but Yzak blocks with his beam saber in one hand. He attacks with his other hand, holding his other beam saber. Hari jumps back and Unomo attacks this time with his two beam sabers. Yzak blocks both of them, and knees Unomo's Astray in the chest. While Yzak does this again, Hari sneaks up behind him and blasts him in the leg. Yzak scowls, and jumps to the side, and fires he igelstellungs at Unomo and his beam rifle at Hari. They jump to the side, so he can only choose to attack one, so he chooses Hari. He runs after Hari, and Unomo notices this, so just so Yzak's about to reach him, Unomo rams into him.

"This is what happens when you're tired at and haven't used this machine for about a year," grumbles Yzak, "Oh well, we accomplished the mission. All forces retreat!"

As the remaining forces retreat, Hari complains, "What are we going to do now? The base is destroyed, so we can't stay here!"

"Well…. Maybe you could join the crew of the Archwarrior," suggests Kiru "Is that ok, Captain?"

(Music Starts playing)

"I don't see why not. Welcome to the Archwarrior!" says Captain Izumi.

At an EA base, a commander gives his orders, "Launch all available units to Cacatee. Make sure no one survives!"

Next Time on Gundam Seed: Reborn

The Archangel and Archwarrior reunite! But will they survive? Next Time Phase 11: Reunite, then Battle

Author's Notes

I finally updated! But it's the longest chapter yet. Sorry for the lack of updates, but between writer's block, school, and general laziness, I had trouble finding time to do it. The last Arc (a.k.a. the next couple episodes see phase 7 Author's Notes) will have more Akiko, Ryo, and Nicol. The next couple episodes will also have some casualties. Oh and, I'm only going to do the three prequels I mentioned last chapter, instead of a lot more.

Review Comments

Far-Fetched Imagineer

Well, I haven't looked up Ragnarok, but I will eventually.

Princess Fey

Gah, I really hope this chapter has less typos, but I'm bad at proofreading my own stuff…. or any else's stuff.

WillTheWatcher

Hm… I'm not sure what you mean by "Whats with Kufa" And you're other questions in order of asking: 1 I'm not putting in any more characters, 2 They're rejoining next chapter, 3 Some of them go with the Archwarrior, 4 Nicol and Yzak appeared in this chapter. I'm having trouble writing for Nicol, though, so he's not in a lot of it, 5 And yes, I proofread, but I'm not good at it.


	11. Phase 11

Gundam Seed: Reborn Phase 11, Reunite, the Battle!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Archangel, anyone on it, Nicol, Yzak, or any mobile suits except for the Sonic Gundam, and I own the new ship type but you all knew that already, so let's get on with the story!

Thanks to Far-Fetched Imaginer for beta-ing this chapter

"Launch all suits to Cacatee! Destroy all enemy forces, no mercy!" says the commander of an Earth Alliance base, rallying his troops.

"Yes sir!" answers the crew,

Back at a ZAFT base, a similar scene was happening, with troops being rallied.

And over at the Archwarrior, Kiru, Ryo, and Akiko were showing Hari and Unomo around.

"And there's the……Hey, what's that?" says Ryo.

"It's the…uh…." tries to answer Kiru.

"Don't you know your own ship?" asks Unomo.

"We know it, we just don't know what that is…Does that make sense to anyone else but me?" retorts Kiru.

A "No" came from everyone else.

"That's the supply closet," answers Akiko.

"Explains why I never noticed it," shrugs Ryo.

"Yeah."

"Oh, and where will Unomo and I be living? I mean I hope it's separate, and I definitely want to be rooming with someone else. I hope it's a girl, though, because I don't trust boys that much. And what I meant by that is that I trust them, just not enough to live in the same room with them. And one other thin-" says Hari, before Unomo put his hand over her mouth to stop her from babbling.

"We'll find something, and my room is open for someone to room with me," offers Akiko.

"Thanks."

"Please report to your proper stations. We are going to see to an SOS signal," comes Izumi's voice from over the intercom system.

"Let's go."

"GATX-117, Sonic Gundam, launch!"

"Skygrasper taking off!"

"M1-Astray, gotta go," says Hari as she winks at her camera.

"M1-Astray, outta here."

"Remember, we're just here to see if they need any help," reminds Valkus.

"Right."

"Excuse us, do you need any help?" asks Hari through the transmission system.

"No….in fact, you're the ones who need help!" laughs the captain, obviously a pirate ship in disguise. The pirate ship then launches several DINNS, GINNS, and three GuAIZs.

Two of the DINNs fly towards Hari. One takes out a machine gun, and the other a beam saber. She ducks from the machine gun, and quickly meets the other with her own beam saber. She aims for the chest, but is avoided, and slashes off one of the wings. This sends it off balance, and allows Hari to destroy it. The other one attacks with the machine gun again, but Hari flies around it, turns back to face the DINN, and blasts at it with her beam rifle. The DINN ducks to the side, but is blasted through the chest as it tries to escape.

Valkus is shooting at a GuAIZ with a beam cannon, but the enemy machine blocks with its shield, which has two beam claws deployed. It tries to fly closer to attack Valkus, but he flies back and blasts at it again. The GuAIZ flies under Valkus, and is about to plunge the beam saber through the Skygrasper, but at that moment Valkus drops a bomb, making the GuAIZ explode.

Unomo dodges to the side from a GINN's sword, and punches it in the head. He attacks again with another punch, but the GINN avoids it and tries to slash the sword upwards. Unomo thrusts backwards, and destroys the GINN with the beam rifle. Another one attacks with its beam rifle, but Unomo shields himself. He attacks again with a beam rifle. The GINN goes on the defensive, and tries to get under Unomo but fails. As Unomo spots him, he destroys the GINN with his beam saber.

The two GuAIZs both attack Kiru with their beam claws. Kiru dodges one narrowly, and blocks the other one with his shield. He backs up, and uses his beam saber to attack one of them, but it blocks with the shield. Kiru attacks again, this time, plowing the beam saber through the GuAIZ's arm, making the arm explode. Kiru finishes of the dazed GuAIZ. The other one sneaks behind Kiru, but makes a sound at the last second, allowing Kiru to fly away from the GuAIZ. He takes out the Sonic's beam rifle, and blows a hole in the shoulder of the GuAIZ. He quickly flies up to it, and finishes it off.

After their last mobile suit is destroyed, the pirate ship leaves.

"Everyone return to ship, we have to meet up with the Archangel soon," announces Captain Izumi.

"Oh good," says Kiru sarcastically.

"Just don't talk to them."

"I plan to. In fact, I plan to avoid them altogether."

"You really, really don't like them do you?" comments Unomo.

"I don't forget grudges easily."

"Yeah, he doesn't. He still holds grudges in our class from a year or two ago," says Ryo.

"Yep, I do."

"We're about an hour away from the meeting point."

"Ok…what the heck is going on!" says Valkus, after the mobile suits and the Archwarrior froze.

"…Possibly a long range sonic disrupter?" Nicol thinks out loud, with no one really paying attention to him "What's the radar's range?" he asks an officer.

"About 10 kilometers."

"It would have to be battleship to have a sonic disrupter that far out, and not be on the radar. However, I don't think that any Earth Alliance ship has a sonic disrupter on it, and ZAFT…only 1, but it's a rare, new model, and hasn't been mass produced yet," says Nicol.

"What's the name of the model? I did a search for sonic disrupters on the database here, and no ZAFT battle ships came up," says Akiko.

"It was something that only ZAFT officers knew about," says Nicol, looking kind of sullen at the end.

For a moment, Ryo, Kiru, and Akiko didn't talk, not wanting to go further into this.

"…Do you know when it was supposed to enter combat?" asks Ryo, breaking the silence.

"… I'm not sure. It was still in the development phase far in it," answers Nicol.

"Darn, when the heck are we going to be able to move again?" Kiru asks.

"Why are you asking us?" says Ryo.

"…It's a rhetorical question, Ryo."

"Incoming missiles!" announces an officer.

"Evasive maneuvers!" says Captain Izumi.

"We can't move!"

"Then prepare for a direct hit," she says as the missiles impact.

"Damage Report!" she commands

"It didn't make a direct hit, but we still sustained damage," reports the officer.

"…We're sitting ducks," murmurs Ryo.

"Captain, the systems are back online, we can move again!"

"Prepare for combat!"

"…Here we go again," sighs Kiru as he takes out a beam saber.

The large ship comes into view. It has a pointed tip, shaped like an arrowhead, with a powerful beam cannon in it. On the points on the sides, it has two ovals on it, hiding Lohengrin blaster cannons and extra thrusters. On the top of the slanted sides of the ship, it has 2 sets of large Igelstullungs, as well as another pair on the bottom. Attached to the two Lohengrins at the bottom, is a long and thin half circle, with a hole in the front of it.

"That's it! The Misk class ship with a built-in sonic disrupter!" exclaims Nicol.

The hatches on the side and back of the ship open, letting out a plethora of GuAIZs and Windams.

Unomo takes out both of his beam sabers, and fights off both a Windam and a GuAIZ with a beam saber. He blocks a shot from the Windam, and turns around, but only to find the GuAIZ, which he blocks. He flies away from both mobile suits, and fights the GuAIZ, now using his shield. The Windam sneaks up on him, but at the last second, Unomo spots him. He turns around, making a shallow slash across the chest and cockpit. He attacks the GuAIZ, but the GuAIZ pulls out a beam rifle, and blasts at him, but he blocks with his shield. He puts his beam saber away, and takes out his beam rifle. It's a duel of the beam rifles until Unomo lands a lucky shot that grazes the head, which stuns the pilot momentarily, and that's enough time for Unomo to destroy it.

Hari dodges an attack from a GuAIZ, and stabs the beam saber into its leg. It moves away from her clumsily, and takes out a beam rifle. It fires at her with the rifle and CIWS, but she shields herself from some, and dodges the others. She goes back up and kicks the GuAIZ in the stomach and then plunges the beam saber through the chest. Two other Windams attack her, but she uses her beam rifle to keep them back. They split up, going in opposite directions, so she keeps tabs on one of them, and eventually snipes it down. She turns around to find the other one gone, but is suddenly grabbed from behind. She shakes off the other Windam and blasts it through the chest.

Kiru slashes at a Windam, forcing it backwards. He attacks again, cutting its shoulder shallowly, forcing the arm holding a shield to drop it. He attacks again, but is blocked. The Windam slashes, also cutting the shoulder shallowly. Kiru attacks again, faking it with a slash of the beam saber then punching it in the head. He attacks the Windam again with the beam saber, but it flies behind him, and attempts to kick Kiru, but he flies to the side, and sticks the beam saber into the back of the Windam. A GuAIZ attacks him with its beam rifle. With the shoulder injured, Kiru decides to use the beam sniper. He pulls a visor-like targeting system over his head, and when he locks on, fires, and destroys it in a few shots.

Valkus flies over a few machines and drops bombs on them, destroying a few, and injuring others. A Windam he injured attacks with a beam saber, so Valkus tries to shake him off, but fails. He unexpectedly stops and flies backwards, so he's behind the Windam. He destroys it with his beam cannon. Another damaged GuAIZ attacks him, but Valkus dodges its beam claws and attacks back. The GuAIZ shields itself, and attacks again, with its beam rifle, flying towards Valkus. It reaches Valkus, and tries to spear him, but he goes over it, and launches a missile, destroying it.

"Hm….this isn't looking good…" says the commander of a ZAFT ship, who is in the bridge along with officers Yzak and Kufa.

"We'll launch then."

The back of the Misk-class ship opens, launching the Duel v.2 and the custom blue Strike Dagger.

"It's them!" exclaims Nicol, alerting everyone of their presence.

Immediately, Hari and Unomo go up to Kufa's Strike Dagger, and attack it. Even though Kufa only has 1 beam saber, and each of them are using both of them, she's holding her own. She blocks some attacks by Hari, and kicks Unomo before he can attack. She pulls back briefly, to collect a shield and a beam rifle from a fallen GuAIZ. She extends the beam claws on the shield, and fires the beam rifle at Unomo. He shields himself, and fires back, however, Kufa shields herself while advancing. Kufa dances her way in between the shots Unomo and Hari are firing. She comes up close and attacks Unomo but he blocks with both his beam sabers. Hari attacks from the side, which forces Kufa to fly back, so she can keep her eyes on both of them.

The Duel Gundam flies towards Valkus and Kiru, however, they both dodge to the sides, and fire at him. Some shots make contact with the right leg; however they didn't do much damage. Yzak moves in to attack with his beam sabers, only to be blocked by Kiru and get shot at by Valkus. He backs up and blasts at Valkus, who dodges the shots. Kiru stabs his beam saber into the beam rifle Yzak was using, damaging both Gundams. Yzak flies back angrily and charges at Kiru with a beam saber. Kiru blocks with his own beam saber, and receives a kick in the sides, damaging the Sonic. Valkus drops a bomb, hoping to destroy or at least damage the Duel, but Yzak sees it on the radar, and destroys it with the Igelstellungs in the head.

The captain of the Misk class ship sees the situation going badly as the Archwarrior destroys several incoming Windams and orders a retreat.

"Darn it…" mutters Yzak.

"All this means we live," says Kufa.

"Should we go after them?" asks Unomo.

"No. We still need to get to the rendezvous point," answers Captain Izumi, "Return to the ship so we can leave."

"Yeah, and the Sonic needs a bit of repairs," comments Kiru.

"That wouldn't have happened if I was the pilot of the Sonic," says Valkus

"Shut up."

Over at the Archangel, the ship was almost at Cacatee, but some Earth Alliance ships were following them with more waiting at Cacatee…

"We're about 1 minute away from Cacatee," announces Captain Izumi.

A large blast comes from the Cacatee area and shakes the ship, even though it misses the ship.

"What was that?" exclaims Ryo, echoing everyone's thoughts on it.

"There's intense battling in the Cacatee stratosphere!" announces an officer, "Scans show that Earth Forces are attacking the Archangel!"

"Prepare for battle!"

"GATX-117 Sonic Gundam launch!"

"Skygrasper, taking off!"

"M1-Astray, gotta go," says Hari as she winks at the camera.

"M1-Astray, outta here."

The Freedom Gundam slashes a Strike Dagger's head off with a double-sided beam saber before slashing another's limbs off. Kira takes out his beam rifle and moves around, shooting off limbs or heads of various grunt units.

Athrun, in a rebuilt Justice Gundam, throws a beam boomerang, disabling a Strike Dagger before stabbing another in the leg with the same type of beam saber Kira uses. He blocks an attack from it, and finishes it off with a slash from the beam saber.

Dearka, using the Buster Gundam, blasts through a Strike Dagger, using the combined gun launcher and energy rifle. He launches missile pods, destroys another one.

"…This…is tiring," says Athrun.

"Agreed," says Kira.

On the scene, the Archwarrior fires the Lohengrins, destroying more than a few mobile suits; while the mobile suits attack the few Strike Daggers brave enough to approach the Archwarrior.

Kiru evades a blast from a beam rifle and the CIWS of a Strike Dagger that moves up to the Sonic Gundam for hand-to-hand combat. Kiru attacks with his beam saber, but he's blocked by a shield and was almost stabbed in the shoulder, but he avoids it by flying to the side. He hits the Strike Dagger in the head with his own shield, and thrusts the beam saber into it, making it explode. A Buster Dagger (Yes, those exist) fires at Kiru with its combining gun, and fires again after the first shot misses. Kiru fires at it his beam rifle, and gets a direct hit….

…But it isn't destroyed.

"What!" exclaims Kiru.

"It has armor that protects it from beam weaponry, which is most of your weaponry," says Captain Izumi.

"Look out!" shouts Nicol as the Buster Dagger comes at Kiru, with both of its beam sabers.

"What? Gah!" says Kiru as he notices the Buster Dagger coming at him, and barely deflects the attack with his shield. He slips under some missiles fired at him, and punches the Buster Dagger in the side. He moves to the right to avoid the beam saber, and punches it again, this time in the head.

"I'm open to suggestions on how to destroy this thing," mentions Kiru.

"Let me do it…" says Valkus before firing at its back and leg, heavily damaging it, but not destroying it. In a last ditch effort, it fires at Valkus, but he dodges it, and destroys it with his machine cannons.

Hari and Unomo are attacking other unusual mobile suits, the CGUE DEEP Arms, and a prototype of the other dagger units, the Dagger. Hari slashes at the CGUE DEEP Arms with her beam sabers, making minor hits due to its big size, but the DEEP Arms is blocking most of the attacks with its laser sword and fires at Hari with the thermal cannons, but misses due to the speed of the M1-Astray. Hari attacks again with her beam rifle, and manages to destroy one of the thermal cannons. She locks beam sabers with it again, and this time destroys it by pushing herself away a bit, blasting it with the beam rifle.

Unomo attacks the dagger with his beam rifle, but has his shots evaded, and is attacked by a machine gun of the Dagger. The Dagger goes up to him and attacks with the beam saber. Unomo avoids it, kicks the enemy in the leg and blasts off its right arm with his beam rifle. The Dagger attacks again, firing a machine gun, but Unomo shields himself from it. Though he gets hit in the leg a few times, he finishes it off with his beam rifle.

"Hm…this isn't going well…" mutters the captain of the Misk, after seeing a Buster Dagger blast through a GuAIZ, "Prepare to fire the Querty beam!" he announces.

"Querty ready to fire!" announces an officer.

(Music Starts Playing)

The large half circle on the bottom separates into 2 parts, and a large beam forms through the holes in it. It somehow forms a jagged tip, like a beam saber, and the back part pulls back more, extending it. The back part suddenly flies to the front part, reconnecting it, as the beam flies through several Earth Forces units.

"What?" asks Valkus as the Duel Dagger (they exist also) he was fighting is blasted through by the beam launched from Misk.

"It's a powerful beam weapon on the new ship. It was still in development phase when I got the data though. There's no way it should be ready now!" exclaims Nicol worriedly.

Next Time on Gundam Seed: Reborn

When fighting new powerful ships, the Orb forces must find a weak spot. But what happens when more mobile suits launch? Next Time: Phase 12, Troubles Abound!

Author's Notes

I know what you're thinking, and you're thinking, "Gasp, an update!" or something similar. Yep, after procrastinating for three months, I've finished the next chapter, and this one clocks in at just over 3,000 words. As I said before, thanks to Far-Fetched Imagine for beta-ing this chapter. And since we're in the home stretch, if you leave a review, could you please list your 3 favorite characters, and you 2 least favorites. Oh, and there is a chance I will cancel the small prequel about Hari, Unomo, and Kufa, since it would be the generic story of people signing up for the military.

Review Comments: I'm going to skip this part today, since I've been in contact with Far-Fetched Imaginer.


	12. Phase 12

Gundam Seed: Reborn

Phase 12, Troubles Abound!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Kiru, Akiko, Ryo, Valkus, Izumi, Kufa, Hari, Unomo, the Archwarrior, Misk-class ships, and the Sonic Gundam, or any un-named characters. Those all belong to me.

"The Querty beam is working perfectly. Excellent," says the captain of the Misk.

"What was that?" asks Akiko.

"It was a new type of beam weapon ZAFT was developing. It has two large beam cannons, one in each part, and when lifted apart, they create a very powerful beam. It's then launched, and the combination of the beam and the force of the launch make it powerful enough to go through beam-proof laminated armor," explains Nicol looking kind of embarrassed, "Or at least, that's what I think I remember learning about it."

"You think?" asks Ryo.

"I'm not sure what else I remember about it, or if that's really what happens. I took what I know about it, and filled in the blank," answers Nicol.

"What ever it is, it needs to be destroyed. That is a powerful weapon, and we can not take it lightly," says Captain Izumi

"Right," says Valkus, as he blasts through a Strike Dagger he was fighting

Hari attacks a normal CGUE with her beam saber, but it blocks, and fires at her with vulcans in its arms. Hari shields herself from the attack, and tries to kick it in the head, but it ducks. The CGUE then fires at Hari with a machine gun, but Hari does a combination of ducking and shielding to make sure she doesn't get hit. Hari gets a punch at it, and stabs through it with her beam saber.

Unomo kicks a GuAIZ, but it shields itself, and rams at Unomo. He narrowly dodges to the side, and kicks its back. He pulls out a beam saber and fires at it with the CIWS. The shots are shielded, and the blades on the GuAIZ's shield are drawn. It flies towards Unomo, and he ducks down, hits his fist up, which forces the shield up. He then stabs through it, destroying it.

Kiru attacks a Duel Dagger with his beam saber, but it blocks with both of its own beam sabers. The Duel Dagger tries to kick Kiru, but he dodges back, and thrusts the beam saber into the Duel Dagger's leg. The leg explodes, but the pilot is very determined and loyal, so he latches the Duel Dagger onto the Sonic Gundam, and activates the self-destruction sequence on the Duel Dagger.

"What? Get this off me!" says Kiru, surprised at the pilot's self-sacrifice. Kiru then cuts one of the arms off with his beam saber. He barely cuts the other arm off before it explodes, damaging the Sonic Gundam a bit.

"Ugh….stupid explosion," Kiru mutters when he's assessing the damage, "At least the Sonic took little damage."

Valkus fires his beam cannon at a GINN, however, due to its new Phase Shift armor, it is not destroyed. But instead, Valkus made a decent hit on its right arm. The GINN takes out an ion cannon, and fires at him, but Valkus avoids it with the Skygrasper's high maneuverability. He circles around it, only to be attacked by the GINN's sword. He stops in time to avoid the tip of the blade, but the GINN pulls the sword back, trying to slash Valkus in half. He pulls away from it, and, at a very close range, shoots the beam cannon on the GINN's chest, destroying it.

The Archwarrior shoots the CIWS at an attacking GuAIZ, but it misses, and the GuAIZ destroys a pair of the weapons. The Archwarrior shakes off the enemy mobile suit, and destroys it with the CIWS.

The Buster Gundam fires some missiles at a Duel Dagger, but the Duel Dagger either cuts them in half with a beam saber, or avoids them completely. The Duel Dagger slashes at the Buster, damaging the missile launcher on the shoulder. It attacks again, but Dearka is ready for it. He moves to the right, and destroys the Duel Dagger with his combined gun.

Two Gundam appear in front of Kiru, one black with white joints, and the other white with black joints. The heads are the same color as the rest of the mobile suit, and are styled like the Duel Gundam's. The black one is holding a beam rifle, and the other is holding a beam saber.

"It's them…" Valkus mutters.

The white one rushes towards Kiru, and attacks the Sonic's legs. Kiru responds by kicking the white mobile suit in the head, but the white flies back before it, and Kiru gets blasted in the arm by the black one, damaging the Sonic's left arm.

"Who are these guys?" asks Kiru.

"They're the GATX-116 Yang Gundam and the GATX-115 Yin Gundam. The black one, the Yang, is mainly for close combat, and the white one, the Yin, is for long-ranged combat. They were developed with the Sonic, but they were both stolen by Blue Cosmos," answers Valkus.

"I'll defeat both of them!"

"Ok…" acknowledges Kiru, slightly confused.

"How does he know this? Does he know the pilots or something?" he thinks.

"I'll fight the Yin, you can fight the Yang, I guess," says Valkus as he charges towards the Yin, blasting at it with the machine cannons. The Yin shields itself, and the pilot, who has spiky, icy blue hair, and is about the same age as Valkus, mocks, "Nice try Valk, but not good enough. That's why you can't defeat us, and that's why you were downgraded to a support pilot."

"Shut-up!" roars Valkus, as he fires some missiles at Yin, then Yin slices one in half, and avoid the other one.

Kiru fires his beam rifle at the Yang Gundam, but it shields itself, and fires back with its beam rifle. Kiru dodges to the side, and then quickly shields himself from another incoming blast. The pilot of the Yang, who looks like a twin of the pilot of the Ying says, "Sorry kid, but I'm really good when it comes to long-ranged fighting."

Kiru flies up to the Yang, shielding and dodging himself, and grabs the beam rifle. Kiru then kicks the Yang Gundam back a bit, and stabs through the Yang's right shoulder.

"That's not good…" mutters the Yang's pilot, "I'm leaving!"

As the Yang Gundam flies away, the Yin shields itself from another blast of Valkus's beam cannon. Valkus tries to sneak around the Yang, but the Yang sees this, and turns around to attack Valkus. Valkus, however, fires his beam cannon again, breaking the Yin's shield.

"Darn it," the Yang's pilot says, "I'm leaving too!"

"Should we follow them?" Kiru asks.

"No, we have enough problems now," answers Captain Izumi.

Hari kicks a Buster Dagger away from her, but the Buster Dagger is persistent, and slashes at her with its beam sabers. Hari then kicks the Buster Dagger in the neck, and then she impales its left arm, making it useless. The Buster Dagger then jumps back, and fires the combined guns at her. She shields herself from it, and fires the beam rifle at the enemy. The Buster Dagger fires again, but Hari ducks below it, and destroys it with her beam rifle.

"Hari, look out!" shouts Unomo.

Hari turns and sees a GuAIZ moving towards her very fast. Hari shoots several times, but it evades them all. When it looks like it's about to strike her with the blades on the shield, Unomo comes out of nowhere, and stabs it through its chest. He then gives a quick smile to Hari before leaving again.

Kiru attacks a Strike Dagger with his beam saber. It blocks with its own beam saber, and counterattacks. Kiru shields himself, and rams the shield into the Strike Dagger, forcing it back. He then kicks it away from him. The Strike Dagger responds by firing its beam rifle at Kiru. The Strike Dagger then flies up to attack Kiru. Kiru avoids the first blast, and blocks the attack with his shield. He shoves the Strike Dagger away from him, and slashes through the Strike Dagger's chest.

"Where'd they go…." mutters Valkus, trying to find the Yin and Yang Gundams, "I need to kill them."

A Buster Dagger blasts at him with missiles. Valkus shoots down one, and evades the other. To counterattack, Valkus fires his beam cannon at it. The Dagger unit avoids it, but Valkus follows it until it gets under him. The Buster Dagger then tries to plunge the beam saber through the Skygrasper, but Valkus dives to the left, and ducks next to the enemy. He then turns and fires his machine cannons to destroy the Buster Dagger.

"Hari, Unomo, go destroy the Misk! Kiru and Valkus, provide cover for them!" orders Captain Izumi.

"Right," Hari acknowledges.

Hari and Unomo, as instructed, fly up to the Misk, and blasts at its weapons with their beam rifles. The first two shots destroy an igelstellung, along with damaging another one.

"We're being attacked! Yzak, Kufa, launch! We need everybody we can get out there!" commands the captain.

"Yes sir!" they answer in unison.

The Misk blasts at Hari and Unomo, forcing them to head away from the ship, while Kiru and Valkus attack any incoming enemy mobile suits. While this is happening, the left, back panel of the Misk opens, launching the Duel v.2 and Kufa's Strike Dagger.

"Hari, you attack the ship some more, I'll make sure Kufa doesn't interfere," says Unomo.

"I'll take the Duel, then," says Kiru.

Kiru and Unomo fly up to attack their enemies. Kufa immediately goes to attack Unomo, which leaves Kiru and Yzak fighting.

Unomo kicks at Kufa, but she flies above him, and smashes the M1-Astray's head. She then punches Unomo in the stomach. Unomo flies back, and tries to stab her with his beam saber. Kufa evades it by turning to the side, and she almost rams into Unomo. He moves to the side, and stabs into the leg of Kufa's blue Strike Dagger, making it useless. Kufa mutters something under her breath, and proceeds to shield herself from another of Unomo's attacks. She ducks behind him, and kicks him in the back.

"Ugh….This isn't going so well…" comments Unomo.

Hari is firing at another igelstellung on the Misk, destroying it. She shields herself from the remaining 2 igelstellungs that could reach her. A GuAIZ tries to attack her, but she blocks its beam claws. She moves to the side, and lets Valkus destroy it with his beam cannon.

"Good shot," Hari comments.

"Thanks…." Valkus says softly.

Kiru kicks at the Duel, and connects with its chest, forcing it back. He punches at the Duel, but it shields itself, and slashes at the Sonic's shoulder, lightly damaging it. Yzak attacks again, but Kiru blocks with his own beam saber. Kiru slashes at the Duel's left arm, but it flies back and fires its CIWS at Kiru. He dodges it, and attacks with his beam saber again. When Yzak dodges it by evading to the side, Kiru quickly turns around, and slashes off the knee and below of the Duel Gundam. Yzak looks enraged, and slashes at Kiru awkwardly. Since the balance is off, Kiru flies above it, and kicks the Duel's head.

"This isn't good," comments Yzak. Despite that fact, he puts his beam saber away and takes out his beam rifle. He fires both his beam rifle and the CIWS at the Sonic, but all the shots miss, or Kiru evades them. Kiru puts his own saber, and takes out his beam sniper, so he can aim carefully. He pulls down the targeting system over his eyes, and proceeds to aim. Yzak, of course, sees this, and he moves around in circles around Kiru. Kiru, however, doesn't try to follow, but he just keeps aiming, and adjusting. When the Duel passes the Sonic for the sixth time, Kiru fires, and hits the Duel Gundam above the right hip, not destroying the Duel.

"That was my energy reserves! I'm leaving," seethes Yzak, as he does what he says, and leaves.

Unomo smashes his M1-Astray's knee into Kufa's Strike Dagger's head. She reels back, and slashes at him with her beam saber. He moves to the right, but the shoulder of his mobile suit gets chipped. He grabs the arm that thrust out, and pulls it, along with the rest of the mobile suit next to him. He then punches Kufa in the chest, still not letting go. Kufa kicks the chest in response, and smashes her fists over his head. She pulls away, and kicks the M1-Astray's head again.

"We need assistance!" Captain Izumi tells Murrue, "We have many suits attacking us."

"Right. Freedom, assist them."

The Freedom Gundam goes to attack a CGUE that's attacking the Archwarrior. Kira slashes off its arms, and when it tries to kick him, he slashes off both of its legs. He then blasts the leg off a GuAIZ. It tries to slash at him, but Kira avoids it, and blasts at it again. It shields itself, but the shield is destroyed. Kira then slashes off its arms, and leaves a leg remaining.

The Archangel is dealing with problems of its own, being attacked by two Strike Daggers. They fire their beam rifles at the ship, but the ship only takes little damage. The Archangel fires its igelstellungs at it, and destroys one of the Strike Daggers. The remaining Strike Dagger fires at it again, making a bit of damage. Then, the Archangel launches missiles at the Dagger unit. It slices one in half, but is destroyed by the other one.

Kiru slashes at a CGUE that was attacking him, but it sidesteps the blow, and kicks at him. Kiru catches the leg, and slashes it off with the beam saber. The CGUE fires at Kiru with its beam rifle, and Kiru drops the CGUE to evade it. Kiru then fires at the CGUE with his beam rifle, but the shot hits the shield. The CGUE fires back at Kiru, but he dodges all the shots, and rams into the CGUE with the shield, forcing it off guard for a moment. Kiru then blasts a hole through it, destroying it.

Hari blows off the last igelstellung on top of the Misk off, and takes aim to fire at the ship. She fires, and the shot makes a direct hit, but it doesn't damage it at all.

"Why didn't that shot do any damage?" Hari asks the Archwarrior.

"Oh, I remember. The outside armor is very thick Phase Shift armor. It will probably take a few more shots before it breeches the armor."

"Why didn't you remember that before?" asks Ryo.

"There are some things you don't remember until you see them."

"That makes sense," says Akiko.

Hari aims to take another shot at where she shot before, but when she's about to fire, Kufa appears in front of her.

"Traitor," Hari mutters.

"Traitor!" she says, enraged. "We trusted you, and you betrayed us? What kind of sense does that make?"

"Plenty. I infiltrated the encampment, and when the time came, betrayed you," Kufa says coldly, "Now die." She fires her beam rifle at Hari, but Hari flies out of the way, and fires the CIWS at Kufa. Kufa easily dodges them, and comes in close to attack Hari with her beam saber. Hari blocks, and kicks Kufa away from her. She fires at Kufa again, but she shields herself, and, using her shield to cover herself, moves in close to Hari. She then slashes at Hari, but Hari flies back. Hari blasts at Kufa, but Kufa evades them all.

Valkus fires at a GINN, and destroys its left leg. It launches itself at Valkus, trying to cut it in half. Valkus dodges it, and fires at it again. It avoids the blasts, and tries to cut the Skygrasper in half. Once again, Valkus avoids it, and narrowly dodges a blast from the GINN when it pulls out a beam rifle. He then fires at it again, trapping it in place before destroying it.

Kiru kicks a GuAIZ away from him. He slashes at it, but it blocks with the shield. The GuAIZ slashes at Kiru, but he avoids it by dodging to the side. Kiru then ducks another attack, and punches the head of the GuAIZ. It is forced back, but Kiru slashes at it again, puncturing its right arm. With the right arm useless, the GuAIZ switches to long-range combat, and fires at Kiru. He shields himself, and fires back. The GuAIZ tries to avoid it, but a shot destroys its leg. Kiru then blasts the GuAIZ again.

Hari attacks Kufa again, with her beam saber. Kufa sidesteps this, and kicks Hari. Unomo attacks from behind, trying to stab her, and he stabs through the custom Strike Dagger's arm. Hari attacks again, firing at her enemy. Kufa dodges the shots, but only narrowly evades Unomo's beam saber. She kicks Unomo in the chest, and fires at Hari, missing.

She fires at Hari again, and once again misses. Unomo slashes, trying to cut her mobile suit in half. Kufa, caught off guard goes down, and puts the beam rifle to the cockpit of Unomo's M1-Astray.

(Music starts playing)

And then she fires. The blast goes straight through the machine as Hari looks on in terror. "Un…..o…..mo…." Hari mutters with tears rolling down her cheek, "Unomo!" she screams.

"What's going…..on…." Kiru turns to ask before seeing the explosion

"Not now," Valkus mutters to himself.

Next time on Gundam Seed: Reborn

Death in war is a must. What will Kiru do when he realizes this? And what about Hari? Next time on Gundam Seed: Reborn: Phase 13, You Lose.

Author's notes:

Thanks to Far-Fetched Imaginer for beta-ing this chapter.

First off, since you're wondering, the Yin and Yang Gundams are from the Valkus prequel. Second off: Unomo. He never really was an important character, and he while he was a good character, his death sets up the next chapter.


End file.
